<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowned Fire Book 1: Rising Flames by Sunnyoldbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833388">Crowned Fire Book 1: Rising Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyoldbear/pseuds/Sunnyoldbear'>Sunnyoldbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors: Crowned Fire: The Prophecies Begin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LGBT warrior cats, Princess Joins ThunderClan AU, Too many characters to tag so I just won't, but some are gay just letting you know, but tigerclaw is still hella racist which is annoying as hell, doing my best to erase the racism and ableism in the books, i haven't read the books in almost two years but it's an au so canon doesn't matter anyway, nor tagging any relationships until I’m certain they’ll appear in this book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyoldbear/pseuds/Sunnyoldbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Princess debated giving her brother one of her kits. She was interested in clan life and wanted one of her children to experience it. Then she realizes that although she trusts Fireheart with her life, she wanted to see all of her kits grow up and decides she has to join as well.</p><p>Basically, Princess joined ThunderClan in Fire and Ice instead of just giving her brother her firstborn child as though it's some weird demon deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors: Crowned Fire: The Prophecies Begin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THUNDERCLAN:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Leader</strong>: Bluestar — blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. </p><p><strong>Deputy</strong>: Tigerclaw — big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. </p><p><strong>Medicine cat(s)</strong>: Yellowfang — old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan. </p><p><strong>Warriors</strong>:<br/><br/>Whitestorm— big white tom.<br/><br/>Darkstripe — sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.<br/><br/>Longtail— pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.<br/><em>Apprentice: Swiftpaw</em><br/><br/>Runningwind — swift tabby tom.<br/><br/>Willowpelt — very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.<br/><br/>Mousefur — small dusky brown she-cat.<br/><br/>Fireheart — handsome ginger tom.<br/><br/>Graystripe — long-haired solid gray tom.</p><p>Sandstorm — pale ginger she-cat with green eyes</p><p>Dustpelt — dark brown tabby tom</p><p><strong>Apprentices</strong>: <br/><br/>Swiftpaw— black-and-white tom</p><p><strong>Queens</strong>: <br/><br/>Brindleface — pretty gray tabby with darker flecks and paws and green eyes<br/><em>Mother to Whitestorm's kits Fernkit (little, short-furred, pale gray she-kit with darker flecks, and pale leaf-green eyes), Ashkit (pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes and short, thick fur), and Tulipkit (pale gray tom with green eyes)</em><br/><br/>Goldenflower— pale ginger tabby with yellow eyes</p><p>Speckletail — pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen<br/><em>Mother to Smallear's kit Mistlekit (pale gray tabby she-kit with dark stripes, white paws, amber eyes, and small ears)</em></p><p>Frostfur — beautiful white coat and blue eyes<br/><em>Mother to (deceased) Lionheart's kits Cinderkit (dark gray she-kit with blue eyes), Brightkit (orange and white patched she-kit with blue eyes), Brackenkit (golden-brown tabby tom), and Thornkit (golden-brown tabby tom)</em></p><p><strong>Elders</strong>:</p><p>Halftail — big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.<br/><br/>Smallear — gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.<br/><br/>Patchpelt — small black-and-white tom.<br/><br/>One-eye— pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.<br/><br/>Dappletail — once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.<br/><br/><strong>SHADOWCLAN:</strong></p><p><strong>Leader: </strong>Nightpelt - Old black tom</p><p><strong>Deputy: </strong>Cinderfur - Thin gray tom</p><p><strong>Medicine cat: </strong>Runningnose - Small gray-and-white tom </p><p>
  <strong>Warriors:</strong>
</p><p>Stumpytail - brown tabby tom<br/><em>Apprentice: Brownpaw</em></p><p>Wetfoot - Gray tabby tom<br/><em>Apprentice: Oakpaw</em></p><p>Littlecloud - very small tabby tom</p><p>
  <strong>Queens:</strong>
</p><p>Dawncloud - Small tabby</p><p>Darkflower -Black she-cat</p><p>Tallpoppy - Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat </p><p>
  <strong>Elders:</strong>
</p><p>Ashfur - thin gray tom<br/><br/><strong>WINDCLAN:</strong></p><p><strong>Leader:</strong> Tallstar - A black-and-white tom with a very long tail</p><p><strong>Deputy:</strong> Deadfoot - a black tom with a twisted paw</p><p><strong>Medicine Cat:</strong> Barkface - a short-tailed brown tom</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors:</strong>
</p><p>Mudclaw - a mottled dark brown tom<br/><em>Apprentice: Webpaw</em></p><p>Tornear - a tabby tom<br/><em>Apprentice: Runningpaw</em></p><p>Onewhisker - a young brown tabby tom<br/><em>Apprentice: Whitepaw</em></p><p>
  <strong>Queens:</strong>
</p><p>Ashfoot - A gray queen</p><p>Morningflower - A tortoiseshell queen <br/><br/><strong>RIVERCLAN:</strong></p><p><strong>Leader: </strong>Crookedstar - A huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw</p><p><strong>Deputy:</strong> Leopardfur - Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat</p><p><strong>Medicine cat:</strong> Mudfur - Long-haired light brown tom</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors:</strong>
</p><p>Blackclaw - Smoky black tom<br/><em>Apprentice: Heavypaw</em></p><p>Stonefur - A gray tom with battle-scarred ears<br/><em>Apprentice: Shadepaw</em></p><p>Loudbelly - A dark brown tom<br/><em>Apprentice: Silverpaw</em></p><p>Silverstream - a pretty slender silver tabby</p><p>Whiteclaw - a dark warrior<br/><br/><strong>CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:</strong></p><p>Smudge - A plump, friendly black-and-white kittypet tom who lives in a house at the edge of the forest. </p><p>Barley - A black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest. </p><p>Brokenstar - long-haired dark brown tabby, formerly ShadowClan's leader</p><p>Blackfoot - large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy</p><p>Clawface - battled-scarred brown tom.</p><p>Boulder - silver tabby tom.</p><p>Ravenpaw - sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail that lives with Barley</p><p>Princess - a light brown tabby kittypet with a distinctive white chest and forepaw and blue eyes, expecting Oliver's kits</p><p>Oliver - White tom with green eyes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn the allegiances for the first books suck ass. Also the clans are so small wtf I'm so used to there being three trillion cats in a clan. I may add OCs just cause it's so small and we know Princess' litter is... Significant, for lack of better words. But then again, ThunderClan makes it a point to say about thirty times a book that they have so many mouths to feed as if current allegiances aren't practically triple what this one was. (It's also only a problem in books one and two?? Never to be spoken of again until TNP when the Twolegs were destroying everything.) Also yes, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur are still kits because:</p><p>1. They were apprenticed before they were six moons in the books and despite my hatred towards Bluestar, I don't want her to be like Brokenstar</p><p>2. Fireheart and Graystripe were much too young to already receive their first apprentices</p><p>3. If Brightheart, Thornclaw, Cinderpelt, and Brackenfur were all part of the same litter, why did it take forever for Brightheart and Thornpaw to be made apprentices? It's like them not being made warriors all over again. (Don't worry though, Cinderpaw still gets hit by the monster and Brightpaw still gets mauled. Gotta love the sisters going through trauma)</p><p>4. It just gives me a better excuse to have Princess bond with the queens and kits, honestly.</p><p>As you can see, I also made Dustpelt and Sandstorm warriors because it just wasn't fair for Graystripe and Fireheart to be warriors but not them. Throughout this book, there will be many changes, such as Grayfire were not made warriors at nine moons old like they were in the book, but rather 12 moons old alongside Sanddust. It just means Into The Wild is more stretched out, because all of that happening in three months is just really funny to me, since now it would be like three books. Familial bonds are more stressed on, and any cat that is a product of incest is no longer a product of incest. Half-rogue or loner or even kittypet, just to get new blood circulating in the clan. While Redtail is not trans here (even though I absolutely adore that headcanon) he does appear, and is instead just an infertile tortie just like almost every male tortie. He shows up a lot in dreams just because he deserved better and I love him so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so, our adventure begins...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When Princess opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. Where was she? The ground beneath her didn’t feel like her home. In fact, it didn’t feel like anything at all. She looked around, fear beginning to set in her heart. She was all alone in this dark, scary place. Shaking, the queen rose her head to call out to her family to help her.</p><p class="p1">“Fireheart?” She called out of instinct, so used to seeing her brother that he had once again become her main source of comfort, just like he had when they were kittens. Hearing no response, Princess tried not to panic. Stress was bad for her kits. “Fireheart!” She repeated, louder, more desperate. When no response came, the queen made herself as big as possible, practically screaming as she ran through the darkness, getting more desperate when no one responded to her calls. “Mom! Dad! Fireheart! Filou! Luna! Tommy! Smudge!”</p><p class="p1">She slowed to a stop, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. She wanted nothing more than to know where she was, but she didn’t want to keep running, fearing she’d harm her kits. Sitting down, she stared at her paws, trying to ignore the heaving of her sides and the loudness of her breath. She’d be okay, she’d be okay…</p><p class="p1">“Princess?” A voice questioned. She jumped, head whipping around to see who it was, her claws unsheathing instinctively. A tortoiseshell stood in front of her, their red tail curled around their paws. Stars glittered on their fur, especially around their neck. She stared at them curiously, and they dipped their head in greeting to her. “Greetings. My name is Redtail.”</p><p class="p1">Redtail? Why did that name sound so familiar? Princess didn’t know how to respond, but forced herself to sit taller, trying to make herself seem unafraid so the cat wouldn’t harm her or her unborn kits.</p><p class="p1">“No need to fear me. I was a warrior of ThunderClan. Your brother is Fireheart, correct?” The tortoiseshell asked.</p><p class="p1">The mention of ThunderClan along with her brother’s name and the warrior using past-tense for themselves hit Princess like a door. This was Redtail, the former deputy of ThunderClan, who was killed in the battle for Sunningrocks, and Fireheart thought the current deputy, Tigerclaw was the killer. Redtail was dead, meaning he was visiting her from StarClan, meaning she was dreaming. She stayed quiet as she looked at him, slowly nodding her head.</p><p class="p1">Redtail’s voice was gentle, as though he were soothing a frightened kitten, as he spoke again. “Fireheart cannot save ThunderClan alone. He is losing his support system, and who better to be there for him than his sister? He needs you.”</p><p class="p1">Confused, Princess finally spoke. “Save ThunderClan? Are they in danger? What’s happening? Why has he lost his support system? Is he okay?”</p><p class="p1">“Fireheart is fine, but danger is coming, Princess. I know you were considering giving him one of your kits, but he needs more than that to keep him from losing himself,” Redtail said, locking gazes with her. “He visits you all the time, something that may get him in trouble. Is it not easier for you to go to him? ThunderClan needs more warriors, and while your kits will have kitty pet blood, if they are born in the clan, they’ll make fine warriors. If that’s not enough to convince you, remember that Fireheart needs you.”</p><p class="p1">“Born within the…? You want me to join ThunderClan?!” She yelped, eyes widening. “Redtail, I don’t… I can’t… The forest is not for me!”</p><p class="p1">Redtail <em>mrrowed</em> in amusement, gesturing around them with his tail. “The forest is nothing to fear, Princess.” The forest around them was full of life, with birds in the distance and a mouse scampering by their paws. When had they arrived in the forest? “Walk with me, won’t you? There’s something you may want to see.”</p><p class="p1">The tortoiseshell stood and began to walk away. Princess hesitated for a few heartbeats, then raced after him. She was still young, so he was a bit bigger than her, making her feel as though she was following one of her parents when she was younger, peppering them with questions. The two walked, with Redtail explaining many things and pointing others out with his tail, trying to familiarize the kittypet with ThunderClan territory. She listened as she followed, recalling a name or two that she had heard from her brother’s visits. It felt nice to finally see what he did.</p><p class="p1">“And here,” he mewed happily, gesturing with a paw. “Is our camp. Every night, a warrior will stand guard to make sure no one attacks.”</p><p class="p1">“Part of the code, I assume?” Princess guessed, staring at the brambles in front of her, scared to cross. While she knew she was dreaming, she didn’t know how StarClan worked and feared she’d get injured and it would appear on her pelt when she awoke.</p><p class="p1">Redtail purred. “You learn quickly, but both yes and no. While it’s not necessarily in the code to stand guard, I suppose it fits into the ‘defend your clan’ portion.”</p><p class="p1">“Even on nights of the full moon?” She questioned, remembering all Redtail had been explaining to her. On the way, he had not only been explaining ThunderClan territory, but the warrior code, almost as if he was training her. She had learned so much, and had to admit, she was rather interested. Fireheart always seemed hesitant with telling her things, as if he feared he’d get in trouble.</p><p class="p1">He nodded and pushed through the brambles. “Most times, yes. Come now, I must explain camp to you. Don’t worry about the brambles, I’m protecting you.”</p><p class="p1">She hesitated, but slipped through the entrance and stood beside him in awe as she looked at the camp. “Fireheart lives here?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Redtail told her, then flicked his tail to point. “He sleeps there in the warriors’ den. Now open your maw, do you scent that?” She did so, then gasped at the rush of scents that filled her, blinking rapidly as they overwhelmed her senses with their number and strength. The tortoiseshell beside her purred in amusement. “You’ll have to get used to that, Princess.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Why is he so adamant on getting me to join? I could never live here, and everything seems fine anyway.</em> Princess shook her head and slowly opened her mouth again. There was many scents to get used to, she wondered how long it took her brother to get used to them all. Could he really scent every cat by name? She could hardly recognize his scent amongst the rest of the cats’ and the undergrowth and prey! It was an impossible task! “I don’t think I ever will,” she admitted, finally turning to meet his gaze.</p><p class="p1">His eyes softened in sympathy, slowly reaching down slightly to lick behind one of her ears. “Your brother needs you, Princess.”</p><p class="p1">“You keep saying that, but why? Doesn’t he have-“ She began, but it seemed as though Redtail was not listening to her, for he bounded off to the warriors’ den and sat in front of it, flicking an ear towards it. “What? You want me to look?” The tom said nothing, and Princess sighed before walking over, her eyes focused on her paws so she wouldn’t have to look at her surroundings and feel as though she didn’t belong. She stood in front of Redtail and, once he nodded, poked her head into the den.</p><p class="p1">Although it took her a few seconds, she eventually spotted her brother, way in a corner. A gray tom was the closest to him, but even then they were distanced while the rest of the cats seemed rather close. The ginger tom looked sad and as though something was upsetting him, even in his sleep. His paws were twitching and his eyes suddenly flashed open, a strangled gasp escaping him. He looked around, a mew struggling to come out of his throat. “Graystri-“ He turned towards the gray tom, who was sleeping with his back to him. Fireheart brought his forepaws close to his chest, his body shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly turned his gaze towards the ground, his ears lowering.</p><p class="p1">Was it true, then? Her brother really had no one? Princess remembered comforting him every visit and how often they’d “share tongues” as Fireheart called it, and how he’d reassure her about her own problems. Even as kits, the two were incredibly close. But he told her he was happy in the clans. He told her he had Yellowfang and Graystripe. Why was Graystripe not comforting him now? She removed her head from the nest, her heart pounding. She had to be here. He was all alone. She had to be here <em>now</em>, she never should’ve let him leave. She should’ve come with him the day they reunited. Why was she so stupid? What was she thinking? And she was just going to give up one kit too! Why? To doom him into thinking he was alone?! No!</p><p class="p1">“Redtail?” She began, her voice soft. He pricked his ears, ready to listen, blinking slowly as he stared at her with his red tail wrapped around his paws. “I want to join ThunderClan. My brother needs me.”</p><p class="p1">“You cannot join just yet,” Redtail said, causing Princess to whip towards him, her pelt beginning to bristle. Then why was she here? Her brother needed her, she saw that now! Was she meant to sit in her home, pampered and spoiled, when her brother was suffering all alone in the wild?! He was telling her she had to join, and when she finally agreed, he was the one arguing? “He needs his sister, yes, but he doesn’t need a queen who can’t fight or hunt.”</p><p class="p1">“If I wait until my kits are born, my housefolks will take them!” She argued, her tail lashing. “Just like they did when my mother had me and my siblings! My brother needs me, Redtail, and if he needs me, I will take down every cat in this forest if need be to get to him. Wouldn’t you do the same for your siblings?”</p><p class="p1">Redtail looked up, gazing at a den behind her that she had no interest in looking at, a fond look in his eyes. For a second, his gaze landed on the den beside them, before returning to her. “I would do anything for my sisters as well. But you did not let me finish. You cannot fight or hunt because you have not been trained. Allow me to train you in your dreams at least a little bit, and then you can join the clans once I believe you are ready.”</p><p class="p1">Princess hesitated, her gaze falling to her rounded stomach, then to the den beside her, where she knew Fireheart was. She could feel his worry gnawing at her chest, pulling her down under. She could feel his fear almost as if it were her own, dragging her under and making her unable to breathe. She snapped her gaze back to Redtail, her paws beginning to shake. What was happening? “How… How long will that take, then?” She questioned.</p><p class="p1">“Depends on how fast you learn.” Redtail narrowed his gaze, a determined look in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Princess stood up, her tail waving behind her. Trying to block out Fireheart’s emotions, she focused on the tom in front of her. Taking deep breaths, the kittypet began to calm down. She needed to do this. “Now that depends,” she teased him, narrowing her gaze to match his. “On how good of a mentor you are.”</p><p class="p1">Redtail let out a loud <em>mrrow</em> of laughter and flicked his ears at her. “Alright, Princess<em>paw</em>, your training begins tomorrow night. You must wake now.”</p><p class="p1">“But we haven’t even started! We need to start so I can get better!” She exclaimed, but when she opened her eyes again, she was in her bed at home. Her owners were already up and smiled and cooed at her once they noticed she was awake. Instead of leaping to her paws and rushing for pets as she normally did, she blinked slowly at them and turned her gaze to her paws. A fire beginning to blaze in her chest as she thought of her brother needing her. She’d be there for him no matter what. Her kits would grow up to be warriors, and although she didn’t particularly understand clan life, she knew what she had to do: Join ThunderClan. If not for her kits, then for her brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I love Redtail :) I'm really sorry for how shitty this is, I promise it gets better and longer as chapters go on. That being said, I wanted the siblings to be parallels. While the prophecy does now include Princess, hence the name "Crowned Fire," and focuses on her, nothing really changes with Fireheart other than the fact that he now has his sister in the clan. He still does almost everything he does in the books, just... Gets there a tiny bit differently. While he is fire, blazing through the forest but also providing warmth and life, Princess is the calm waters, providing life unless angered, in which case she's ferocious just as water. Just like Squirrelflight and Leafpool, I suppose, for Fireheart and Princess can also feel each other's emotions. While Fireheart is constantly guided by Spottedleaf, Princess is guided by the medicine cat's lovely brother, the fallen deputy Redtail. Also he deserves better!</p><p>As I said, family bonds are more enforced here, but I promise by next chapter, every other line won't mention the fact that they're kin. It's just the driving reason Princess wants to join.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some sibling bonding and a break-up, nothing special.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">If Princess was being honest, she’d say she hated training. There was nothing wrong with Redtail, as a mentor or as a friend. She just didn’t get many of the moves he was teaching her. He was really patient with her, explaining that it might be because she was pregnant and it was completely understandable, but she knew what he was really thinking it, they both knew. It’s because she had soft kittypet blood, Fireheart must’ve inherited their father’s love for the wild, and she must’ve inherited her mother’s tameness. But it was time to push that aside.</p><p class="p1"><em>The safety of the clan is worth more than the happiness of one cat.</em> She reminded herself as she crouched down, trying to perfect the hunting move as best as she could. She wasn’t training right now, but was in her garden and had noticed a bird. It was almost as though Redtail sent it to her! The robin didn’t seem to notice her, which was a miracle because Redtail always told her she put too much weight on her paws. She crept closer, but the bird looked up and flew off. Huffing, Princess sat down and rolled her eyes. <em>Maybe next time.</em></p><p class="p1">“Uh, Princess?” A voice asked, causing her to jump and look up. Oliver sat on the fence between her house and his, tilting his head as he looked at her. “What are you doing?” She hesitated before answering. She couldn’t exactly just tell the father of her kits that she was planning on leaving, could she? He’d just guilt her into staying like he always did. Her hesitation seemed to anger him, for he repeated his question. “What are you, a kit? It’s a simple question, Princess.”</p><p class="p1">Princess turned her head to where the robin was just a few moments ago. “Hunting. It’s instinct, what’s wrong with that?”</p><p class="p1">“You have food inside,” Oliver told her as if she didn’t already know. “What’s wrong with <em>that?</em> What are you, a wild cat just cause you say your brother is?”</p><p class="p1"><em>Here we go again</em>. She thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She shook her head instead, meeting his gaze again. “It was meant to be a gift for my housefolk.”</p><p class="p1">“Why are you hunting while pregnant? Are you stupid enough to believe that you can actually catch something?” He asked her. “Really? Especially a bird? Do you think you have wings?”</p><p class="p1">Princess ignored his remark. “What are you doing here?” She asked, forcing her tone to be polite.</p><p class="p1">“I just wanted to see if the kits were born. Clearly not, though,” he explained. “When will they be born?”</p><p class="p1">She curled her tail around her paws, refusing to meet his eyes again. “I have no idea, it’s not up to me. They decide.”</p><p class="p1">Oliver huffed as though the answer didn’t satisfy him and rolled his eyes. “Well, let me know when they finally arrive.”</p><p class="p1">“My housefolk will tell let yours know and they’ll probably bring you over,” she told him, but he simply waved his tail and leaped back into his garden. Trying not to be hurt, the kittypet stared at her paws as she shifted uncomfortably. She lay down, allowing the sun to warm her pelt as she thought about Redtail’s lessons. Slowly standing up after a few minutes, she gazed over her shoulder towards the forest, opening her maw to taste the air. Wait… Was that-</p><p class="p1">A voice rang in her ears. “Princess? Princess, are you there?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m here!” She answered, turning around and leaping onto the fence. She wobbled for a few moments, causing Fireheart’s eyes to widen as he took a couple of paw steps forward, ready to catch her if needed. She managed to balance herself and let out a proud mew, her eyes shining. She ignored the worry she felt clinging to her pelt, feelings she had begun to recognize as his instead of hers, and jumped down to meet him. She licks his ear in greeting and he purrs, raising a paw and leaving it in the air for a moment before placing it back down. Any other day, she would’ve questioned this movement, but Redtail had fondly swatted her ears so many times now that she was used to it. “How’s the clan?”</p><p class="p1">“As okay as it can be,” Fireheart answered, sitting down. “Sorry I haven’t been visiting. Graystripe almost drowned and had to be rescued by a RiverClan cat. He’s been sick.”</p><p class="p1">There was obviously more he wasn’t telling her, Princess could quite literally <em>feel</em> it, but didn’t dare voice it. She’d find out soon, anyway. She nodded in understanding, nudging him gently with a paw as as he sat in front of him in attempt to comfort him. “How is he?”</p><p class="p1">He hesitated for a moment. “Still sick, but… Better, I think. Distant, but better physically.”</p><p class="p1">“And your nightmares?” She asked, licking at her chest.</p><p class="p1">His ears flicked, eyes widening a bit in shock. “My… How did you know?”</p><p class="p1">Afraid of being caught, she froze momentarily, then turned her gaze back to him. How was she going to explain Redtail guiding her to him? “You told me, remember?”</p><p class="p1">“Did I?” His eyes flicked to the ground as he thought. Both of them knew he hadn’t. “I must’ve forgotten.”</p><p class="p1">“Must be the stress,” she offered, hoping he believed her.</p><p class="p1">“Maybe,” he murmured, returning his gaze to her. “I uh… I talked to Longtail’s apprentice today. Swiftpaw.”</p><p class="p1">Finally interested as this was something she didn’t know, Princess’ ears pricked and she looked up in curiosity. “Oh? About?”</p><p class="p1">“Well, Bluestar told me to talk to him about kittypets because, well… You know.” Fireheart gestured to himself with a paw. “She said she doesn’t really want the clan to always look down on kittypets, and while with the older ones it’s difficult to teach, it’s easier with young cats like kits and apprentices. Swiftpaw was only recently apprenticed, so he’s still young enough to teach about these things.”</p><p class="p1">“Did something happen?” She questioned, tilting her head slightly.</p><p class="p1">His whiskers twitched in amusement. “You’re curious today, I feel like I can practically feel your interest.” So it wasn’t one-sided. Good to know. She flicked her ears to show she heard and to urge him on. “He was confused. Longtail isn’t exactly… Accepting, so I feared his apprentice wouldn’t be either, but I guess he didn’t really care. But, I just… I think I’m questioning my loyalty?”</p><p class="p1">Princess’ eyes widened in confusion and shock. “You want to leave the clan? You love it there!”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I do, but you know more than anyone that kittypet life is easier,” Fireheart admitted, almost shamefully. “I just… I think I miss it.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re a hero, Fireheart,” she argues, shaking her head. “To that clan, and even to WindClan. You can’t leave here. It’s against the code.”</p><p class="p1">He looked at her in shock. “I haven’t told you that.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, I assume,” she added quickly. “That has to be the reason you were shamed so much when you first joined.”</p><p class="p1">He looked at her, trying to hide the suspicion in his eyes. “I think it’s because I’m scared. Tigerclaw killed the former deputy, Redtail, and staged an attack to kill the deputy that took his place, Lionheart, just so he could become deputy.”</p><p class="p1">Princess didn’t hear the rest of the sentence, freezing at the mention of the tortoiseshell. She knew Redtail died, of course, and knew that Fireheart suspected the current deputy killed him, but she had forgotten about it during their training sessions. It had slipped her mind that her mentor’s murderer could possibly be the next leader.</p><p class="p1">“Princess?” He asked, noticing her discomfort. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up.”</p><p class="p1">“No, it’s okay, you’ve mentioned it before. I just forgot how violent the clans could be.” She met his gaze, forcing herself to give him a reassuring smile. He didn’t look convinced, but nodded and pressed his nose against her ear gently. “Has Tigerclaw threatened you?”</p><p class="p1">“Well, not exactly, but he can not be trusted. He knows I don’t trust him, so it’s only a matter of time before he attempts to kill me like he did Ravenpaw,” he continued. Although the name seemed familiar, Princess couldn’t place why. She echoed the name in confusion. “Oh. Ravenpaw is Tigerclaw’s former apprentice. Tigerclaw wanted him dead, since he saw him kill Redtail, but Graystripe and I led him away to safety and told the clan he was dead.”</p><p class="p1">“He saw Redtail be killed when he was an apprentice?” Princess’s ears fell flat, thinking the sentence over. Poor Ravenpaw… From what she knew of Tigerclaw, he was not someone she wanted in the lives of her kits, especially if they had their lives threatened, but if the clan didn’t know that he was Redtail’s killer, the least she could do was go and help them find out, right? She wanted to be there for Firheart, but she had begun to get close to Redtail. He deserved the clan to know how he actually died.</p><p class="p1">“It’s complicated,” Fireheart explained shyly, licking his chest. “But we’ll get him out, Princess. You don’t need to worry about me.”</p><p class="p1">Princess hesitated, meeting his gaze. It wasn’t the waver in his voice that didn’t convince her, but the way he closed his eyes and turned his head to her house, then opened them and stared as though he wished he would be in there. She followed his eyes and sighed, rising to her paws. She would ask Redtail what to do. “I’m exhausted, Fireheart,” she lied quietly, not sure he even heard her. “If you ever find a mate and she carries your kits, appreciate her, won’t you?”</p><p class="p1">This caused an amused purr to rumble in the warrior’s chest. He turned towards her and nodded. “Sleep well. Shall I visit tomorrow?”</p><p class="p1">“If you can,” she told him. “It was really nice seeing you.”</p><p class="p1">He dipped his head, then pressed his nose to hers. “I love you.”</p><p class="p1">She purred in response, flicking her tail over his ears as she crouched down and leaped onto her fence. “I love you, too.”</p><p class="p1">He watched in amazement, as though shocked. “I’m beginning to think that you are seeing another clan cat besides me.”</p><p class="p1">Princess froze, then forced herself to let out a laugh, turning her head towards her brother. “What other clan cat would I know? Graystripe? He’s much too busy sneaking off.” Okay, maybe she shouldn’t have said that. She just gave away the fact that she trains in the forest in her dreams and had seen the gray warrior slip to the RiverClan border. “Or being sick. Or do you expect a RiverClanner?”</p><p class="p1">Fireheart didn’t respond verbally, flicking his tail as he stood. “Well, be safe, Princess,” he told her, beginning to turn around.</p><p class="p1">“There’s no danger here,” she reminded in amusement, itching to go to sleep to talk to Redtail. She didn’t know why she didn’t want her brother to know, it’s not like he wouldn’t find out she was going to join the clan anyway.</p><p class="p1">Before he could respond, Oliver’s voice piped in. “What in the world are you doing <em>now</em> Princess?” He leaped on the fence and looked at her. “Who are you talking to? Your brother?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, actually,” Fireheart defended, his eyes narrowing. “You’re the father, I assume?”</p><p class="p1">Oliver’s gaze snapped to him. Princess felt her heart begin to race, honestly a bit afraid for what would happen next. Knowing Oliver, he’s lunge at Fireheart to make him prove he was a clan cat like she claimed he was. “He’s the father.”</p><p class="p1">Oliver nodded, raising his head. “I thought she was making you up. Cats really live in the wild out there?”</p><p class="p1">“Four clans full of them,” Fireheart informed. “We can talk next visit. It was… Nice to meet you.”</p><p class="p1">“Oliver,” he supplied.</p><p class="p1">“Oliver,” Fireheart echoed, dipping his head. “I’m Fireheart. I’ll see you, Princess.” He turned around and walked off.</p><p class="p1">“I thought you were lying to me,” Oliver admitted, his tail-tip twitching as the ginger tom disappeared between the trees.</p><p class="p1">“You always do,” Princess mewed, leaping off her fence and padding to the door. “I told you I am not a liar, Oliver, and I never go back on my word.”</p><p class="p1">“I see that now,” He said, looking at her. “I’m sorry, Princess. Honestly, I am.”</p><p class="p1">Turning to meet his eyes, the brown tabby flicked her tail, feeling her ears lower. “I am, too.” At his confused look, she finally spoke the words she had been holding in for a little over a half-moon. “I’m joining him in the forest.”</p><p class="p1">“What? But the kits!” Oliver exclaimed, leaping down to confront her.</p><p class="p1">“If they are raised in ThunderClan, they’ll be warriors. I can have control over them. Here, as soon as they don’t need milk anymore, our housefolk will take them and I’ll never see them again.” Princess shook her head. “I want to be in the lives of my kits. If you do as well, then you can join me. I know you don’t love me, Oliver, and I don’t love you, but I do love these kits, whether you do or not.”</p><p class="p1">Oliver had nothing to say. He sat, staring at her. “They’ll be killed.”</p><p class="p1">“No warrior will attack an innocent kit. Do you think the clans are ruthless savages? They have a code. Our kits will grow up as heroes. They will save the lives of other cats, and when their time comes, they will go out happy as heroes, as <em>warriors</em>.” Princess stood her ground. “We both know you’re faking interest in these kits for your housefolk. Are you telling me now you really do care for them?”</p><p class="p1">Oliver remained quiet, suddenly refusing to meet her gaze. She huffed, rolling her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“I see now the cat you are,” she hissed, her tail lashing behind you. “Perhaps I am not meant for a warrior’s life, but <em>my</em> kits are. We grow up hearing stories about heroes, about cats who can defeat even the cruelest feline. We’re compared to lions, to tigers, to leopards, and yet you try and talk me out of letting my kits become the very stories we hear of?”</p><p class="p1">“They’re my kits as much as they are yours!” He spat, his head shooting up to meet her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Are they?” She questioned, looking at him curiously. “So, if our housefolk allow them to stay here with me, or stay with you, you wouldn’t snap at them? You’d treat them with love? With care? Or would you treat them the way you treat Smudge? As though he is useless? Do you love them?”</p><p class="p1">For the third time, her words caused the white tom to be speechless. His tail lashed behind him, his green eyes narrowing.</p><p class="p1">“Do you love these kits, Oliver?” Princess repeated. “If you really do, then yes, I will happily give you an opinion on the matter and I won’t leave. But if you are saying this just to say it, then I will do what I like, because they are no longer your kits. They will not know their father, not his name, nor anything else about him. So tell me how you feel about them.”</p><p class="p1">“I feel for them how I feel for you,” Oliver finally admitted, dropping his gaze once more. “Does that answer your question?”</p><p class="p1">“You don’t love me. You don’t love these kits,” she concluded. “So they’re mine, just as I said.”</p><p class="p1">“My housefolk had buyers lined up for two of them. Good money,” Oliver finally admitted.</p><p class="p1">Princess huffed. “They can get another she-cat, then. I actually care for mine. Your housefolk aren’t exactly the kindest, now are they?”</p><p class="p1">Oliver’s fur bristled. “You’re doing this to spite me, aren’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“How many times do I have to say I’m doing this for my kits for you to believe me?” She asked him. “Here, they may be happy, but they will be trapped like a mouse in a trap. Out there, not only will they be happy, they’ll have family. Kin of their own to be there for them when they’re upset, when they receive happy news. Cats for them to love both as family and as friends. I grew up without my siblings, Oliver, and I refuse to let the same thing happen again, and for it to happen to their kits, and so on and so forth.”</p><p class="p1">“They will be in danger out here,” He pointed out.</p><p class="p1">“Not with me around. Not with Fireheart around,” she argued back. <em>And not with Redtail guarding them from StarClan.</em></p><p class="p1">“Fine then. Leave. See if I care!” Oliver hissed, leaping back on the fence. “Once <em>your</em> kits die out there, Princess, don’t come crying to me with your tail between your legs.”</p><p class="p1">“Trust me, I won’t,” she retorted, watching him disappear. She stood there for a few moments, her heart pounding. Was it fear or pride she felt? She wasn’t sure. She slowly turned and entered her house, passing her housefolk and collapsing in her bed, putting her forepaws over her face as she closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep.</p><p class="p1">Redtail was there when her eyes opened again, his amber eyes shining with both worry and pride. “That was something, Princess.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m doing this for Fireheart just as I’m doing it for my kits,” she rushed to say, almost as if explaining herself. “But I think I’m also doing it for me.”</p><p class="p1">“Oliver brought up good points, you know. Death isn’t exactly uncommon,” he warned her.</p><p class="p1">“They’ll die like warriors. Just as you.” She sat down, shifting her weight from paw to paw. “I’m sorry to hear about that, by the way. Fireheart <em>will</em> reveal the truth about Tigerclaw, I know he will, so you don’t have to worry.”</p><p class="p1">“I have the same faith in him,” Redtail agreed with a purr. “Now, let’s discuss what we’re here for. Although your hunting crouch isn’t yet perfect, you almost caught that robin earlier. Your fighting skills aren’t the best, but that’s to be expected. It will be enough to impress the clans surely.”</p><p class="p1">“Wait, do you mean…?” Princess began,</p><p class="p1">Redtail purred, playfully swatting the she-cat’s ears. “Princess, I believe it’s time you officially join ThunderClan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not me writing a bad mate in an old fashion and being embarrassed about it but not knowing how to change it. Oliver does return though, just maybe not in this book :) Perhaps one involving his ex's darling small half-brother? </p><p>Look, I've realized my writing isn't the best but I'm already committed to posting this start-to-finish because I never finish any story due to loss in motivation, so I'm gonna continue. I know Princess is a soft and gentle cat in the books, but she's being trained by a deputy. Surely that'd give her some fight, especially from a tom going against her babies. She won't stand for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Redtail brushed his pelt against his apprentice’s, causing her to purr happily in response, blinking gratefully at him as he sat in front of her. The two had been training for just over a half-moon, and while that wasn’t much it would be enough to impress the clan and prove to them she was more than her kittypet scent. Her kits were due this moon as well, and they couldn’t risk her having them here instead of in the clans, so this day was to be expected. They had just gone over the basics again, and he said she had finally perfected her hunting crouch. The rest would be worked on at a later date.</p><p class="p1">“Fireheart said he won’t be returning until tomorrow, but I think it’s in your best interest to go now, when patrols are still out,” Redtail began. “If I sent you out close to dusk and you reached the camp at nightfall then they might see you as an intruder.”</p><p class="p1">Princess looked down at herself, then back up at the former deputy, tilting her head. “Oh yes, because I’m the most threatening cat in the forest.”</p><p class="p1">He glared at her, a hint of fondness in his gaze. “Okay, okay. Are you ready to go?”</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t sure. She was, but she wasn’t. “Will you be there, Redtail?”</p><p class="p1">“Only if you’re stuck and need my guidance. I’ve led you through the territory for a half-moon now, Princess.” The StarClan warrior pressed his nose against hers gently. “You can do this.”</p><p class="p1">Princess nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath. When she opened them, she was in her nest at her home, curled up as small as she could get. She could hear her housefolk nearby, talking and laughing, but noticed they weren’t by the door. She slowly stood up and began walking, slipping through the flap and into her backyard. She had grown up here, could she really leave it? She did her best to push the thought aside as she crossed the garden, leaping onto the fence.</p><p class="p1">This was it. She was going to be leaving her old life behind. Her housefolk, her friends, Oliver… Her name. All of it would be gone. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, hesitating. Could she really leave it all behind without saying goodbye? Feeling a pang of anger from Fireheart caused her to shudder and turn back to the forest. What good timing he had. She leaped off the fence, Redtail’s words echoing in her ears, mixing with her fight with Oliver.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Your brother needs you, Princess. My brother needs me. I want to be in the lives of my kits. Our kits will grow up as heroes.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Without hesitating a moment more, the brown tabby leaped down from the fence, gazing at the forest before her. She could scent Redtail around her, guiding her. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she placed one paw in front of the other, walking towards her new destiny.</p><p class="p1">Walking in the forest in real life as opposed to a dream was weird. Knowing that the brambles and everything else she didn’t’t fear before were now real and harmful, she had to be careful of where she stepped. Her delicate paws weren’t used to the hard ground yet, and though the snow caused her to shiver, her fluffy fur gave her an advantage. Thankfully she had inherited her father’s fluffiness, but she couldn’t imagine poor Fireheart out here with their mother’s thin pelt. He must be freezing!</p><p class="p1">Hearing a vole, Princess froze. She could see the creature walking around, oblivious to her. Crouching down, she stepped as carefully as she could, slowly creeping forward. The vole still had no idea she was there. She was going to catch her first prey! With a leap, she landed on its back and gave it a killing bite, but only after it let out a small shriek. Not loud enough to let other cats know her presence, but probably loud enough to scare off prey in the area.</p><p class="p1">Proud, Princess picked up her catch and continued her trek. Although she felt bad for taking the life of an innocent animal, surely offering a kill would allow the clan to accept her easily? It wasn’t exactly the juiciest piece of prey, but she had seen the ribs of many prey in the forest, both in dream and as she walked. This vole wasn’t the best, but it was definitely better than half the prey she saw running around.</p><p class="p1">“Wait, do you scent that?” Someone asked.</p><p class="p1">Princess stopped in her tracks. The vole clogged her senses, meaning she couldn’t even scent who it was. Were they going to kill her? She pressed herself low to the ground, her eyes wide.</p><p class="p1">“A trespasser?” Another cat hissed, sounding furious. “Doesn’t smell like ShadowClan or RiverClan. It has to be a rogue.”</p><p class="p1">“Or perhaps a kittypet. Fireheart might be bringing his friends to join us!” Another added, and Princess flexed her claws into the dirt, not knowing if she would have to fight.</p><p class="p1">A fourth cat ignored the two toms, his voice much more gentle. “If it’s a kittypet, they may just be lost. If it’s a rogue or a loner, we’ll chase them off as they know this is our territories, but a kittypet may not.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t be afraid, Princess,” a voice whispered in her ear, causing her to flick it and allowing her eyes to flicker to the cat beside her. The starry pelt of Redtail was there, and a sense of security washed over her. “Not even Darkstripe is cruel enough to harm a queen.”</p><p class="p1">He was gone as soon as he came, but his presence and words caused her to calm down slightly. She didn’t know if he was still around and she just couldn’t see him, but she knew he’d protect her to the best of his ability. Standing up, Princess stepped out from the bushes she was hiding in. She knew they could scent her fear, but she kept her head high as she dropped the vole at her paws and sat down, curling her tail around her paws.</p><p class="p1">Five cats stood in front of her. A dark brown tabby tom, a black-and-gray tabby tom, a pale ginger she-cat, a pure white tom, and a pale gray she-cat. Thinking hard about the names she had heard and the cats she saw in her dreams, she knew the white tom was Whitestorm and the brown tabby was Dustpelt, so she could assume that the black tom was Darkstripe. All five of them were staring at her, Darkstripe’s eyes narrowed as his pelt bristled.</p><p class="p1">“Hunting on our territory!” He spat. “Stealing our prey!”</p><p class="p1">“Not stealing,” Princess cut him off, her voice gentle. “But not so much offering, either. My name is Princess, and I want to join ThunderClan. Please.”</p><p class="p1">The patrol stared at her, shocked. Then the gray she-cat spoke. “Join ThunderClan? Why? We have enough mouths to feed already, we don’t need a queen and her kits.”</p><p class="p1">Princess nudged the vole forward. “While I understand that the snow causes there to be less prey, more kits means more warriors to protect and defend your clan. While my skills are not perfect like a clan cat’s, I can still hunt and fight until I have my kits. I can be of use.” She dipped her head respectfully, suddenly realizing she should’ve started with that.</p><p class="p1">Darkstripe, and even Dustpelt beside him, both let out furious hisses, while the pale ginger she-cat stared at her, as if assessing her. The gray she-cat lashed her tail, but turned towards Whitestorm, who looked as though he was deep in thought.</p><p class="p1">“If you truly want me gone, I can go,” Princess began, doubt beginning to cling to her pelt. She tried to shake it off and remind herself to be confident, but having five cats stare her down wasn’t exactly helping.</p><p class="p1">The ginger she-cat wasn’t done staring. Flicking an ear, she turned towards Whitestorm. “Does she look like a certain someone to you? Look at her markings.”</p><p class="p1">This seemed to make everyone look at her even more, causing Princess’ ears to fall to the side of her head. Her ear-tips felt hot with embarrassment. Why was she being stared up?</p><p class="p1">“Princess, was it?” Whitestorm questioned. At her nod, he nodded back and flicked his tail. “Okay. Come with us, we’ll take you to Bluestar. Willowpelt, grab the vole and walk behind her with Darkstripe. Sandstorm and Dustpelt flank her. While she’s not a threat, I do not know how the clan will react when we bring yet another kittypet into camp. Some of them don’t even like Fireheart.”</p><p class="p1">Princess didn’t know how to respond, so she kept quiet and did as told, keeping her head low. She feels the ginger she-cat’s pelt brush against hers and she twitches an ear in greeting. The she-cat, Sandstorm, ignores it and instead faces forward.</p><p class="p1">“Lead the way, Whitestorm,” she said, her tail-tip flicking. Princess offered her a comforting look, knowing from the look on her face that she was going through something, but Sandstorm huffed and looked away. “I just want to get to camp and eat.”</p><p class="p1">The patrol kept quiet as they guided her, clearly unwillingly. She could hear Darkstripe huff angrily behind her every so often, and Dustpelt refused to meet her gaze. Despite the fact that she wanted to make small talk to make the walk less awkward, she knew only Whitestorm would participate or she’d be flat-out ignored, which would only make everything more awkward. Silence it was, then.</p><p class="p1">“Here we are,” Whitestorm finally said, nodding to the brambles and the gorse tunnel. “Right through there, Princess.”</p><p class="p1">Princess dipped her head respectfully again. “Thank you for your kindness, Whitestorm.” He nodded in response and she slipped through carefully, feeling shy in the camp now that she knew she could be seen. A few cats turned towards her, their pelts bristling.</p><p class="p1">The patrol followed in behind her, most of them choosing to ignore her. Willowpeltstood beside her while the rest left. Whitestorm flicked his tail over his classmate’s ears and flicked his ear at Princess.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to get Bluestar,” he told them. Willowpelt began to walk off. “No, stay here, Willowpelt. I’m sure Bluestar would want to hear the full story and see the vole the kittypet caught. I’ll be right back.”</p><p class="p1">Princess shifted paw to paw uncomfortable, opening her maw to sniff at the air. Though no longer overwhelmed by all the scents, she also wasn’t completely used to them. She tried to scent Fireheart, but to no avail.</p><p class="p1">“Looking for someone?” Willowpelt asked, the vole at her paws. “You sure know a lot for a kittypet.”</p><p class="p1"><em>I have a good teacher.</em> Princess thought, turning to the other she-cat. “I’ve been interested in the clans for a little while now. I know a bit, but my skills aren’t perfect. I’m hoping being here will improve that.”</p><p class="p1">“If Bluestar accepts you,” Willowpelt reminded, then flinched. “Sorry, I-“</p><p class="p1">Princess gazed towards Bluestar’s den, her tail twitching. “If Bluestar accepts me,” she echoed.</p><p class="p1">Almost on cue, a blue-gray she-cat walked out of her den, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. She took notice of the kittypet and walked over, Whitestorm by her side. Instantly, Princess dipped her head as a respectful greeting, trying to remain calm.</p><p class="p1">“My name is Bluestar. I hear you wish to join my clan.” Bluestar got straight to the point. “Come with me to my den. Whitestorm, go do as I told you.” She grabbed the vole from beside Willowpelt’s paws and flicked her tail to dismiss the warrior, then turned and began her way to her den. Princess didn’t hesitate in padding after her. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry for showing up like this. I’ve tried to stop thinking about joining, but every time I do, it’s just like I <em>have</em> to,” she explained shyly, feeling as though she were young again and explaining to her mother why she let Fireheart (then Rusty) trick her into going through the catflap with him when it wasn’t safe to. “I keep having dreams, and my brother needs me.”</p><p class="p1">“Fireheart?” Bluestar guessed as they stepped inside her den, dropping the vole. “The markings on your pelt are very similar to his. You look a lot like him. And sound a lot like him, apparently, if you keep having dreams.”</p><p class="p1">Princess stood in the entrance for a few heartbeats, not knowing what to say. She nodded slowly, stepping forward. “Yes. My brother is Fireheart. He was Rusty at first, but he told me you renamed him Firepaw, and now he earned his warrior name.”</p><p class="p1">“Told you?” Bluestar questioned, surprised. She sat down, gesturing to the space in front of her with her ears for her visitor to sit. “In your dreams?”</p><p class="p1">Princess walked over to where she was told to, allowing herself to sit. “No. He… He visited me in the Twolegplace often. He missed me, I think. He and another warrior chased me off the territory once, and then I think he recognized me, because he started visiting. I thought he was dead, but I must admit ever since his disappearance, I have felt a pull to the forest. I know it doesn’t make sense, but-“</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps you wanted to find him,” Bluestar suggested. “I understand. Are you two close?”</p><p class="p1">Remembering all the emotions she occasionally feels that aren’t hers, Princess hides a scoff. “Something like that. We always had the tightest bond amongst our littermates, so I don’t think you have anything to fear with anymore kittypets showing up.”</p><p class="p1">Bluestar’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “I was told you caught this vole. That’s rather impressive for a kittypet.”</p><p class="p1">Before she could stop herself, the words came tumbling out of Princess’ mouth. “Thank you. Redtail has been training me in my dreams.” For a couple of heartbeats, both she-cats sat in silence, Bluestar’s eyes as wide as a full moon. “I… I mean-“</p><p class="p1">Redtail’s spirit is sitting beside Bluestar, his whiskers twitching in amusement as he turns to his former clanmate. “Accept her, Bluestar. I’ve trained her well.”</p><p class="p1">Bluestar didn’t seem to hear him, but she stood up. “Very well. I’m still unsure on allowing you into the clan, but I am not cruel enough to send a defenseless queen out on her own where she can get killed. You may stay here until your kits are old enough to travel. We have too many mouths to feed to accept you, Princess.”</p><p class="p1">Although hurt, Princess dipped her head. “I understand. Thank you, Bluestar. Where should I go?” Redtail looked up, then vanished. Princess watched in confusion, then jumped when she heard someone scream her name from behind her. Turning her head, she spotted Fireheart standing at the entrance of the den, and she felt his shock pump through her veins. “Hello, Fireheart.”</p><p class="p1">“What are you doing here?” The tom yelped, rushing forward. “Have you got bees in your brain? How did you even get here? Whitestorm says they found you relatively close to camp!”</p><p class="p1">“Followed my instincts,” Princess said, pressing her nose to his ear. “I could even scent you guys a bit. I’m not great at it, but it’s something.”</p><p class="p1">“She caught prey,” Bluestar added, showing the vole.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart’s eyes were wide, his tail lashing to and fro. “All on your own? Or is Oliver here too?”</p><p class="p1">“Why should he be? These kits are no longer his. If he doesn’t love them, then I will love them enough for the both of us here in ThunderClan,” Princess told him. “I came here for you, Fireheart, and because I want to be in the lives of my kits.”</p><p class="p1">His gaze snapped to his leader. “Bluestar, please, you have to let her join. I have no kin here, I’m all alone. I can take responsibility for her, like I did Yellowfang. Please, let her stay.”</p><p class="p1">Bluestar’s eyes gave away no emotion as she sat taller. “Fireheart-“</p><p class="p1">“Please,” He mewed, his tone serious, but not desperate despite his words. He stood beside his sister, their pelts brushing. “Bluestar, please.”</p><p class="p1">“I can stay until my kits are old enough to travel,” Princess told him. She wasn’t sure if the sadness she felt was his or hers, but it was the strongest she’s ever felt. “Then I must return.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll go with you,” he whispered to her, soft enough to ensure she was the only one to hear it.</p><p class="p1">“I know it is difficult to be alone, Fireheart,” Bluestar began with a sigh. “The only kin I have in the clan in Whitestorm, my sister’s son. Though he has his own kits in the nursery now, how am I meant to feel as though they are my kin? Princess can stay, but only until her kits, once they are born, are old enough to travel. Then she must return home. There are much too many mouths too feed and too few warriors to catch the prey.”</p><p class="p1">Neither sibling spoke, but Fireheart’s tail was lashing again. What were they meant to say? Both of them knew as much as she did that the clan leader’s word was law. They’d be breaking the code by going against her.</p><p class="p1">“Now, please exit my den. Fireheart, you want to care for your sister so badly, then do it, but she cannot stay. I’m sorry,” Bluestar said. “Out you go.”</p><p class="p1">Princess sighed, standing. “Come on, Fireheart. The final patrol will be coming in soon, and I didn’t see the elders eating. We should bring them prey, that way I get to meet cats.”</p><p class="p1">Fireheart stood, walking beside her as they left the den, Bluestar following. He flicked his tail over Princess’ back gently. “Who taught you so much about clan life? I don’t remember teaching you the code.”</p><p class="p1">“StarClan,” she admitted, forcing out an amused purr. “They mentioned you needed me.”</p><p class="p1">It seemed as though Fireheart noticed she was trying to amuse him, for he rolled his eyes playfully, probably thinking she was joking. “I need kin. Why couldn’t they have sent mom instead of you?”</p><p class="p1">“We both know I’m your favorite family member,” she retorted as they began to walk to the fresh-kill pile. She did her best to ignore all the glares her way. “They must’ve seen how close we are and decided to send me instead.”</p><p class="p1">Fireheart grabbed two mice from the pile and flicked his ears, gesturing her to do the same. She ended up grabbing a shrew, and he nodded in approval as the two set off to the elders’ den.</p><p class="p1">Five cats lay, all of them looking expectedly at the pair, as though they knew the two were coming. Fireheart mewed a greeting through the mice, then placed them down. “This is my sister, Princess. She’ll be staying with us until her kits are old enough to travel. Princess, this is Halftail, Smallear, Patchpelt, One-eye, and Dappletail.” He pointed his tail to each one.</p><p class="p1">Princess dipped her head, setting the shrew at her paws. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” She tried not to react to One-eye’s missing eye, but she couldn’t help but feel unease towards it. “We brought you prey.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Dappletail said, standing and grabbing one of the mice. She put it between her and Smaller, flicking her ears. Hesitantly, she added. “Thank you. Welcome to the clan, even if temporary, Princess.”</p><p class="p1">Shocked, Princess let out a purr. “Thank you, Dappletail. Please, enjoy the meal.”</p><p class="p1">As they exited the den, Fireheart looked at her. “That was lucky.”</p><p class="p1">“The other four didn’t even speak, just stared in judgement,” she huffed.</p><p class="p1">“In all fairness, One-eye is rather old and she’s losing her hearing, if it’s not gone already. She probably just didn’t know what to say, and you can’t really blame her,” he explained. She nodded in response. “Okay, this den here is the warriors’ den. It’s where I sleep. The den right beside it is-“</p><p class="p1">“The nursery,” she interrupted. “Where I sleep.”</p><p class="p1">He nodded. “We have four queens, but I’m sure there’s room for one more.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course there is,” someone purred as they walked out. A beautiful gray tabby with darker flecks came out, her green eyes sparkling. “Who’s moving in? Willowpelt?” She met eyes with Princess and blinked in confusion, then purred. “Hello. My name is Brindleface.”</p><p class="p1">“This is my sister, Princess,” Fireheart introduced. “She’ll be staying with us for a bit.”</p><p class="p1">“Welcome, Princess,” Brindleface mewed. “Here, come on in. It might be a tight fit, but I promise it’s worth it. We’re nice and comfy in here, aren’t we girls?”</p><p class="p1">Princess poked her head in. A pale tabby with a graying muzzle huffed and brought a kit closer to her belly, while a pale ginger tabby looked up with a nod in greeting. A white she-cat didn’t even respond, simply staring down at her belly, where four kits were sleeping. Not wanting to wake the sleeping ones, Princess tried to slip in softly, but gasped as she felt herself choke. Her collar got caught on the brambles. Backing up to escape, the queen let out a yowl of shock as the collar snapped and fell to the floor. She pressed herself low to the ground, her pelt bristling in fear. Redtail stood in front of her, slowly lowering his paw and sheathing his claws. He nodded at her slowly, pride gleaming in his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart licked her ears reassuringly, then turned his head. “Bluestar!”</p><p class="p1">“I saw,” She spoke from behind them. “Although I am still unhappy to have a new mouth to feed, StarClan has spoken. You are now officially part of the clan, but your new name shall be Maplecloud.”</p><p class="p1">The brown tabby didn’t respond, breathing heavily as she stared at the broken collar in front of her eyes. Fireheart was beside her, coaxing her to get back up and in the nursery, but she couldn’t stop staring. It was official, her old life was gone. She was no longer a kittypet, but a ThunderClan queen, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have different designs for Nutmeg and Jake, that way their kids aren't carbon copies of their parents. Nutmeg is still a brown and white tabby, and she has bright green eyes, thin fur, and a long tail, and long legs. Jake, however, is a small incredibly fluffy ginger tom with piercing blue eyes and a single white paw as well as a big fluffy tail. Since one of his sons and granddaughters have a white paw, it had to have come from him, right? So, Princess and Fireheart, while not "twins" or copies of their parents, look very similar to one another. Princess inherited Nutmeg's fur color, but mostly looks like Jake with her build, fluff, eyes, and her white paw (though she has white toes on her other three paws). Fireheart, despite his father's pelt and thin tail, looks similar to his mother with his build, fur thickness (or thinness), and eyes. Both of them are smaller than most cats due to Jake, and the tabby markings on their pelt are rather similar, or just similar enough for a cat to look at them and instantly see the resemblance and know they're siblings, anyway. Does that make sense? I used to call these two the firebird/phoenix twins because my original name for Princess was Wrensong, but I know have no idea what to call them. I definitely see these two looking very much alike despite their different color schemes. They have the closest bond of their littermates, despite Fireheart being the firstborn and Princess being the lastborn. Somehow, they just stuck together. Will of StarClan, probably. After all, their bond was important in the books, why else would she give him her strongest kit that would end up being the grandfather of one of the Three?</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As expected, Tigerclaw is not happy there's a kittypet in the clan. This only makes settling in even more difficult for poor Maplecloud. At least she has the queens by her side, right? Or uh... 3/4 isn't bad, anyway. The fourth is bound to warm up to her in time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Maplecloud was awoken early the next morning by hisses and yowls. Jolting awake, she looked around briefly, forgetting where she was. Brindleface stood beside her, her eyes narrowed as she stared outside the nursery, where the verbal fight was taking place. Maplecloud flattened her ears, turning to her denmates for an explanation.</p><p class="p1">“Tigerclaw kept quiet last night about you as to not cause a ruckus, but now that the sun’s up, he’s not happy,” Goldenflower explained, standing. “He’s rather strict about kittypets being let in the clan.”</p><p class="p1">“So I’ve heard,” Maplecloud mewed, watching as the golden she-cat slipped out of the nursery. She turned to Brindleface, realizing the two were left alone in the den. “Will I be kicked out? I know Tigerclaw’s the deputy, and I also know deputies hold a lot of power within the clan.”</p><p class="p1">Brindleface shook her head. “Not more than the leader. StarClan has made it clear that they would like you to stay. No cat can argue that, not even Tigerclaw.” She gave the tabby a reassuring lick behind the ears. “Fireheart seems desperate to keep you here.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud quietly thanked the queen for distracting her, sitting up and looking out. A large tom, perhaps the biggest cat she’s seen in her life, was standing close by, his pelt bristling and tail lashing with anger. Fireheart and Bluestar stood side-by-side, Bluestar speaking calmly as the fur on Fireheart’s neck and back were bristling. “We’re close. I practically followed his scent here.“</p><p class="p1">“You’re a good tracker,” Brindleface complimented, and the brown she-cat did her best to not flinch and give herself away. “You’ll be okay, Maplecloud.” Both queens fell silent after that, staring at the scene in front of them.</p><p class="p1">“The clan leader’s word is law, Tigerclaw,” Bluestar was mewing. “Besides, StarClan has spoken. I like her being here as little as you do, but we mustn’t argue with our ancestors.”</p><p class="p1">That seemed to cause both Fireheart and Tigerclaw to still. Of course, the deputy didn’t seem pleased, but he wasn’t foolish enough to fight a losing battle. He lashed his tail once more, then rose his head.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to send out a hunting patrol. Runningwind, Mousefur, and Longtail will join me,” he meowed, changing the topic.</p><p class="p1">“Very well,” Bluestar agreed. “Thank you for understanding.” Tigerclaw didn’t respond, walking off instead.</p><p class="p1">“No point in saying hello to him,” Maplecloud murmured.</p><p class="p1">Brindleface let out an amused purr. “No, but cats will get used to you. I’m sure Graystripe will welcome you with open paws. He’s Fireheart’s best friend."</p><p class="p1">“Hi, Brindleface. Hi, Frostfur,” Fireheart greeted, causing both she-cats to look up as he padded in. “Hi, Maplecloud.”</p><p class="p1">“Speaking of Fireheart,” Brindleface purred. “How are you?”</p><p class="p1">He flicked his tail to the As okay as I can be. How are the kits?”</p><p class="p1">A voice in the back piped up. “Asleep, thankfully. Though not for much longer, I imagine.”</p><p class="p1">In the short time she was here, Maplecloud had forgotten to even look at the other kits. She’d have to after her brother left. Turning to him and sitting up to greet him, she let out a mew of greeting and allowed him to press his nose against her ear.</p><p class="p1">“I just came to see how you were settling in,” he explained himself, beginning to rise to his paws. “I should probably go check on the elders’ now though.”</p><p class="p1">“Punishment?” Frostfur guessed. The ginger tom gave a nod. “See to it, then, or I’m sure one of them will claw your ears off.” He twitched his whiskers in amusement, mewed a goodbye, and left. Purring, the white queen bent her head to lick the heads of her kits. “I can already tell he’s going to be like one of those annoying fathers that hover over the nursery, practically another queen.”</p><p class="p1">Brindleface let out a mrrow of laughter, nodding. “Now imagine when her kits are born. I’ve never seen a brother hover as much as Fireheart has lately.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud gave her chest a few shy licks, flicking her ears as she tried to think of a response.</p><p class="p1">“When Goldenflower had Swiftpaw, Lionheart was practically a den mother himself, always playing with Swiftkit and giving him badger rides,” Frostfur reminisced, her tone holding a slight teasing tone.</p><p class="p1">The name sounded so familiar, and Maplecloud repeated it before she could stop herself. “I didn’t meet many cats yesterday.” Both queens went silent. “Oh. I’m sorry. Did he-“</p><p class="p1">“I’m afraid you won’t meet him until you join StarClan, Maplecloud,” Brindleface whispered, grief lacing her words. “He was killed a short while ago. I’m not even sure if Swiftpaw remembers him, he was so young when we were attacked. He was deputy before Tigerclaw.”</p><p class="p1">“But after Redtail,” Maplecloud finished, understanding. A pang of fear caused her body to shudder as she remembered her mentor’s words as he showed her the battle. “He died during the battle with ShadowClan. Spottedleaf died, too.”</p><p class="p1">“Two great cats lost in one day.” If Frostfur was shocked at the tabby’s knowledge, she didn’t let it show. “But Lionheart lives on in his kits.”</p><p class="p1">“They’ll be made apprentices in about a moon,” Brindleface mewed, rising to her paws to look over at her den mate and her kits. “My kits will be there soon after, and Speckletail’s kit is to be made one any day now.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud turned her head in curiosity. “Lionheart had kits before his passing?”</p><p class="p1">Frostfur was staring at four bundles beside her, nodding her head. “He was my mate.”</p><p class="p1">Flinching, Maplecloud felt the urge to both to shut her muzzle and comfort the queen. “I’m sorry. Is it alright if I meet them?”</p><p class="p1">“The biggest one is Thornkit, then that’s Brackenkit, Brightkit, and Cinderkit,” Frostfur introduced, gesturing to each kit with her tail as she said their name. “The toms look the most like their father, especially Brackenkit.”</p><p class="p1">“They’re beautiful,” Maplecloud purred. “Cinderkit looks strong. She’ll make a fine warrior alongside her siblings.”</p><p class="p1">Frostfur let out an amused sigh, her tail curling up as she gazed lovingly at her kits. “She’s determined to be leader. She sits between my paws during every clan meeting, clinging onto every word Bluestar says. She acts as though Bluestar’s words are prey and she must catch every one.”</p><p class="p1">“Many kits wish to be leader, but Cinderkit seems to love the thought,” Brindelface mewed, whiskers twitching in amusement. “Ashkit seems determined to be her deputy. Although, I wouldn’t doubt it if Fernkit decided to train under Yellowfang. StarClan knows she’s shy. Being a medicine cat will help boost her confidence.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud forced her gaze away from the four bundles, instead looking at the gray queen. “Ashkit and Fernkit are yours, I assume?”</p><p class="p1">She nodded, gesturing her head towards her nest. “I craved a litter but don’t have a mate. Whitestorm may be their father, but there are no romantic feelings between us.” When Maplecloud turned her head, she spotted three gray kits huddled together, looking to be no more than a moon old. “There used to be a fourth, but the kit unfortunately didn’t make it more than a sunrise or two after he was born. I named him Elderkit. See that kit in the middle there? That’s Tulipkit. He’s the strongest of the litter. To his left is Fernkit and to his right is Ashkit.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud echoed the three names, trying her best to remember them, and complimented both them and their owners. She was trying her best not to judge the clan, but names were difficult. Would she have to give her kits these names as well? It left little room for creativity. What if another kit liked the name Moon? Would that mean there would be two Moonkits? Or was Moon as forbidden a name as the clan beginnings? She supposed the same would happen with her housefolk. Names were too confusing here though. Who would help her? She couldn’t bother Fireheart with naming them, he had duties, but as friendly as the two queens were, somehow she doubted that they’d help her name her kits. She’d never get used to them. Changing names seemed rather difficult to get used to.</p><p class="p1">She suddenly yelped as she felt something on her tail, turning her head to find a kit, one almost bigger than her, although in all fairness there were many young cars bigger than she was, with pale gray fur and white paws. The two met eyes and the kit squeaked, her amber eyes widening in surprise, filled with joy.</p><p class="p1">“Seems like little Mistlekit has awoken,” Frostfur purred. “Careful Maplecloud, she’s a paw-ful.”</p><p class="p1">“Am not!” Mistlekit argued, sticking her tongue out at the queen, then turned to Maplecloud. “You smell different! Are you from RiverClan! Mama says they smell different, but you don’t smell like ShadowClan, so you must be RiverClan!”</p><p class="p1">“No, not RiverClan,” Maplecloud responded, shifting so she was facing the kit, curling her tail around her paws. “I come from the Twolegplace.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you a kittypet? Like Fireheart? I like Fireheart! He always brings the best prey to us! I hope I can be his apprentice!” Mistlekit rambled. “My apprentice ceremony is really soon! Meaning Swiftpaw won’t be the only apprentice anymore!”<br/><br/>“I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful warrior,” Maplecloud mewed, which caused Mistlekit’s eyes to brighten as though she were just named a warrior. “Whoever has you as their mentor will be one lucky cat.”</p><p class="p1">The kit was clearly pleased, her eyes shining. “Mama says I’ll be a lucky apprentice and I should be grateful for whoever I get! I hope I get named after my mentor! Maybe I’ll get Sandstorm and become Mistlestorm!”</p><p class="p1">“Sandstorm just became a warrior, little one, Bluestar won’t be giving her an apprentice any time soon,” Frostfur reminded, an amused gleam in her eyes. “And Whitestorm just finished training her, so I don’t think he’ll be getting an apprentice either.”</p><p class="p1">Mistlekit huffed, then almost immediately recovered and looked up. “I’m gonna ask Swiftpaw to teach me how to do a real hunting crouch so I can impress my mentor!” Without another word, she raced off, calling out for the black-and-white apprentice.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud watched, wondering about her own little ones. Would they be as excitable as Mistlekit?</p><p class="p1">“If you think she’s energetic, just you wait until Cinderkit wakes up. She’ll talk your ears off and she won’t stop there.” Frostfur shook her head, moving slowly so she wouldn’t wake her kits as she stood up. “There’s not one of them in Brindleface’s litter, and Goldenflower doesn’t have a litter at all, so let’s hope you don’t have one Maplecloud. I don’t think I’d be able to handle three chattermaws.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud let out a purr, glee bubbling in her chest as she realized the two queens had accepted her easily. From what she had heard of Frostfur, she was a little shocked, but she was grateful for it nonetheless. “I just hope the clan accepts them.”</p><p class="p1">“Nonsense! Of course they will! They’ll be raised by the nursery as a whole, like every other kit, and become worthy warriors,” Brindleface reassured. “The whole ‘judging based on blood’ mentality has always driven me mad. One of our finest warriors is half-clan. Sandstorm’s father is WindClan.”</p><p class="p1">“Now, there’s no way to prove that,” Frostfur mewed, shaking her head. “Appleskip died shortly before Sandstorm became an apprentice and no cat dared questioned her on her mate. Queens aren’t forced to tell anyone their mates.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course not!” Brindleface exclaimed in agreement. “But her speed and her build are that of a WindClanner’s. Not to mention all the sneaking off Appleskip was doing and the interest she had in WindClan before Sandstorm’s birth. Put her in WindClan and no one would know the difference. She has Appleskip’s pelt, but everything else belongs to a WindClan cat.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They weren’t judging Sandstorm? From what she heard, half-clan cats were judged. Yet the two queens seemed much more interested in blaming Sandstorm’s parents, which made perfect sense. Why blame a kit for something their parents did? They had no choice in their parents.</p><p class="p1">Somewhere in her mind she wondered what Tigerclaw thought of the warrior. Shaking her head, she wondered if Sandstorm even knew. From the way Frostfur and Brindleface were talking, it was safe to assume she didn’t.</p><p class="p1">“I never bought her claiming that the father was Redtail. All of us know Redtail was padding after her, sure, but he can’t have kits.” Frostfur shook her head. “He spent more time here in the nursery than he did organizing patrols, and that was even before Sandkit was born.”</p><p class="p1">“Does the clan not care?” Maplecloud blurted, unable to stop herself.</p><p class="p1">Frostfur’s whiskers twitched. “What can they say? Appleskip would claw the pelt off of anyone who accused her of taking a mate from a different clan. Not even Tigerclaw could argue. She was born and raised in ThunderClan, so even if one day her WindClan father, if he’s still alive, came to camp and demanded to see her, she wouldn’t go. She’s loyal to us. Blood does not make a cat a loyal, and it’s mouse-brained to think otherwise. Everyone in the clan is guilty of thinking it, but your brother has proved us wrong more times than we can count, Maplecloud, and we’re all grateful for him. He’s taught us as much as we’ve taught him.”</p><p class="p1">There was a hint of something in the white queen’s mew, and Maplecloud noticed that Frostfur was staring at her rounded belly. Dipping her head respectfully, the brown tabby mewed a quiet thanks, knowing what she was implying. At least she had two friends within the clan. She rose to her paws and slipped through the bramble walls of the nursery, taking in a deep breath as took in the camp’s scent. Although it was difficult, she could scent Fireheart nearby, and when she turned her head, she noticed him slipping out of a den, most likely the elders’.</p><p class="p1">Goldenflower greeted her with a flick of her tail, her eyes focused on a white apprentice with black patches that was teaching Mistlekit how to crouch. The cat had to be Swiftpaw, who Maplecloud knew to be the golden tabby’s son. He was excitedly mewing, his tail flicking behind him as he crouched low to the ground, his gaze narrowed as he focused on a passing warrior, a lovely tortoiseshell with a graying muzzle. Mistlekit leaped on her, causing her to hiss in surprise and then cuff her ears gently.</p><p class="p1">Goldenflower’s gaze shone as her son sat up proudly and joined in the playfight. “That’s Dappletail. She’s an elder.”</p><p class="p1">“Elders… Apprentices care for them, right? Or warriors, if they’re being punished? They are just as valuable as the rest of the clan, of course, and love to tell stories,” Maplecloud recited, sitting up a bit in pride.</p><p class="p1">Beside her, she heard an amused purr. “Yes, that’s right. You seem desperate to prove yourself.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud deflated, staring at her paws. “Well, from the way every passing warrior is glaring at me, it’s not like I’m welcomed here. Fireheart, Brindleface, and Frostfur seem to be the only ones that like me. And Mistlekit, too, but I don’t think she’s old enough to understand I’m an outsider. She just seems happy to have someone to talk to.”</p><p class="p1">“Mistlekit is to be an apprentice in two sunrises. She knows about outsiders, but you’re right, she does like having new faces to talk to,” Goldenflower responded. “But you can add me to those who like you, Maplecloud. You’re a queen, just as I am. My kit may be out of the nursery, but he is still my kit. A single queen cannot raise a litter alone. It takes a clan to raise kits, and even if everybody in ThunderClan cast you aside, you can look at the queens to take you in. We will not refuse one of our own.”</p><p class="p1">Shocked, Maplecloud could only stare at her, grateful. The two sat together in silence until a patrol returned, and a pale tabby sent a glare Maplecloud’s way before softening almost instantly. She went over to Mistlekit and Swiftpaw, pressing her nose against the kit’s and then turning around, beginning to pad over. Maplecloud froze. This had to be Speckletail. Fireheart had told her of the queen’s temper, but surely there had to be truth to what Goldenflower said?</p><p class="p1">“Welcome to ThunderClan. My name is Speckletail, and I’m the oldest queen,” Speckletail greeted. Although her voice was laced with annoyance, it was clear she wouldn’t pick a fight. “I will probably be helping you when your kitting begins alongside Yellowfang. When are you due?”</p><p class="p1">Hesitating, Maplecloud shifted her weight from paw to paw. “Within the next half-moon, perhaps less.”</p><p class="p1">Speckletail flicked an ear. “Did your twolegs tell you how many you’re having?”</p><p class="p1">“Three to five,” She answered, feeling as though it were an interrogation.</p><p class="p1">“An average litter,” Goldenflower mewed. “Hopefully they’ll live through leaf-bare.”</p><p class="p1">“We need kits, but preferably after leaf-bare, when prey isn’t scarce and kittypets who can’t hunt are just wasting space in the den,” Speckletail huffed, then froze and sighed, turning to Maplecloud. “My apologies, Maplecloud.”</p><p class="p1">Hurt but refusing to allow the older she-cat to see it, Maplecloud simply nodded. “I understand where you’re coming from, Speckletail. You feel as though I am intruding in your home and taking advantage of your kindness, but I swear to you I am not. I can hunt, I swear by StarClan. I will do everything in my power to make myself a worthy ThunderClan warrior and raise my kits to be warriors the clan can be proud of.”</p><p class="p1">Speckletail looked impressed. Dipping her head, the queen began to turn away. “See to it that you do.” She walked off, returning to her daughter, with Goldenflower by her side.</p><p class="p1">Now left alone, Maplecloud let her gaze wander until it was met with amber eyes filled with hatred. She felt her body go cold as she noticed Tigerclaw and his patrol enter camp, their jaws filled with prey. Did he doubt her words or did he have such little trust in her? Surely he wouldn’t hate little kits, especially when they were unborn and could be raised as any other clanborn kit? With a pang of fear, Maplecloud curled her tail protectively around her belly, forcing herself to look away, where she saw Fireheart beside the fresh-kill pile, giving the deputy a daring look, one that Tigerclaw clearly didn’t noticed. One thing was for certain, Maplecloud knew.</p><p class="p1">So long as Tigerclaw was in ThunderClan, she, her brother, and her kits would never be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I genuinely did not mean to make Mistlekit a semi-important character, but it just kinda happened. I have plans for her. Whether you guys will like it I can't say, but it does mean another background-and-often-forgotten-although-he-deserved-better character will also get more attention. I made Sandstorm half-clan because for years, the parents we were given for her would make Squirrelflight related to both Ashfur (with Brindleface being his and Sand's mom) and Brambleclaw/star (since Redtail is Leopardfoot's sister, and Leopardfoot is Tigerclaw's mother) so I made her half-WindClan. It's definitely harder for a ThunderWind relationship in the forest territories, but I mean it is what it is. It's also a nice parallel to Crowleaf and gives a good reasoning on why Sandstorm is so speedy and why she was a little bitch in Into The Wild, considering mother dearest had just passed and she never knew her real father. I just threw in a random name from my notes, mainly cause I didn't feel like looking through canon ThunderClan mollies and picking out one that was either dead, too old, or related to Bramble. With male torties almost always being infertile, I thought it would be cute if a Bluefur/Thrushpelt relationship happened, Redtail claimed to be the father of his crush's kit despite knowing full well he wasn't. Although Sandstorm knew as well, his death still hit her hard, since he was always there for her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's nothing in the Warrior Code that says that the clan deputy's code is law. Also some sibling bonding!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Maplecloud did her best to ignore the feeling of eyes burning into her pelt and instead stood up, beginning to walk over to the fresh-kill pile. Her tail lashed behind her as she crossed the camp, nodding at passing warriors who looked at her.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t mind Tigerclaw,” Fireheart whispered to her as soon as she was by his side. “How do you feel? Have you eaten?”</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t sure if she could even eat right now but she didn’t answer, just standing by him and staring at the fresh-kill pile, her ear flicking to show she heard. Most his patrol settled down, resting momentarily before resuming their duties, but he was still wandering camp, his eyes flicking over to the pair of littermates.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart flicked his tail on Maplecloud’s back, looking at her sympathetically, knowing how hard it was to adjust. “Have you eaten, Maplecloud?” He asked again, his voice gentle.</p><p class="p1">“No, I haven’t,” she finally responded, slowly looking at him. “Haven’t had a real bite of prey yet. I made a kill, but I didn’t taste anything.”</p><p class="p1">His eyes shone with excitement. “Mice are delicious, but if you really want to taste good prey, you have to have a squirrel. They’re my favorite.”</p><p class="p1">“If I ask you to share, will that be breaking the code?” She asked. “I’m not sure I can eat it all on my own.”</p><p class="p1">Fireheart let out a purring laugh, his whiskers twitching as he leaned forward, eyes scanning the pile. “Believe me, you will.” He grabbed a squirrel and dropped it at her paws. “Take a bite.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud rolled her eyes playfully and bent her head, staring at the prey hesitantly. She took a bite an flavor exploded in her mouth. All the pellets she had eaten as a kittypet, all the cans she had been given, none of it compared. She had never been interested in prey, but taking her first bite, she felt energy surge through her. It was delicious. Now that she had a taste, she could never go back to pellets.</p><p class="p1">“Good, huh?” He asked, licking his paw and dragging it over his ear. “I told you that you’d like it.”</p><p class="p1">“Is this her?” A new voice asked, making Maplecloud jump and lick her maw and Fireheart to turn his head. A gray tom stood beside him, his yellow eyes soft in greeting. “Hi, Maplecloud.”</p><p class="p1">“You must be Graystripe,” she mewed, instantly spotting the namesake darker stripe on his head that ran down his back. “Fireheart’s told me all about you.”</p><p class="p1">For a heartbeat, both toms froze, and the mood changed. Graystripe’s gaze narrowed as he stared at the ginger tom, his tail lashing. Fireheart’s ears fell flat, shifting his weight from paw to paw.</p><p class="p1">“Graystripe, I didn’t tell her about-“ He began, but Graystripe cut him off.</p><p class="p1">“Good. Well, it was nice meeting you Maplecloud. Don’t mind Sandstorm and Dustpelt, they haven’t even warmed up to Fireheart yet. A lot of cats are stuck in the ‘you have to be clanborn to be good’ mindset, as mouse-brained as it sounds,” Graystripe interrupted, his tone sharp as he spoke to his friend and much more gentle as he spoke he spoke to her. “I’ll see you around. I’m going to go hunt.” He padded off, huffing.</p><p class="p1">“Did I… Say something?” She questioned, her appetite suddenly gone. The squirrel was almost done, only a few bites left, but she couldn’t bring herself to eat it. She’d have a mouse or something later.</p><p class="p1">“No, it’s just…” Fireheart sighed, then settled himself beside her, pressing himself so close to her that their pelts brushed. He lowered his voice. “Can I trust you?”</p><p class="p1">Without hesitating for a heartbeat, Maplecloud nodded and pressed a paw comfortingly against his. “Absolutely.”</p><p class="p1">“He’s sneaking off to meet a RiverClan cat. Silverstream. They love each other,” he admitted, causing her to stare at him wide-eyed. His voice was hardly audible, forcing her to strain her ears to listen. “She saved him and suddenly she’s in love with him.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud held back a laugh. “Jealous you’re being replaced?”</p><p class="p1">“What? No. It’s not about me!” He hissed, shaking his head.</p><p class="p1">“Fireheart, any cat with vision and/or functioning ears can see you’re in love with Graystripe!” Maplecloud teased, pressing her nose against his ear. Amusement laced her mew, and she noticed his eyes widened and his ears fell flat, turning red. “Is that a problem here in the clans?”</p><p class="p1">Fireheart shook his head. “No, it’s accepted here. I’ve never heard of it being unaccepted anywhere. Runningwind and Longtail are even together, it’s only a matter of time before they officially declare themselves mates and have a Ceremony Of Love. I just… Didn’t know how obvious I was being.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud nudged him gently. “There’s nothing wrong with it. I’m sure they know how easily you fall in love by now. Graystripe, who else do you like?”</p><p class="p1">Sighing, Fireheart rolled his eyes playfully, then stared at his paws. “The old medicine cat, Spottedleaf. Uh…”</p><p class="p1">“Fireheart!” Tigerclaw’s voice called. “Are you going to sit and gossip like a queen or are you actually going to do your warrior duties?! Should we expect you moving into the nursery soon?”</p><p class="p1">“He’s being welcoming,” Maplecloud argued, her voice patient as her brother shot to his paws. <em>Something you can take lessons on.</em> “I don’t know many cats here, I prefer to bond with kin. Go, Fireheart, but be back soon.”</p><p class="p1">He nodded and padded off, his only sign of anger being his tail-tip flicking. Before he left, he gave a final look over his shoulder and then vanished, his head low. Tigerclaw padded forward, his gaze narrowed. “If you’re not going to finish that, give it to Mistlekit. The other queens already ate.”</p><p class="p1">She nodded and rose to her paws, flicking her ear at the deputy, trying her best not to let her heart race. She was a warrior now. She had to be brave, she had to stand up to him. “I understand needing him to do his duties, but you also need to learn to give other warriors breaks. You aren’t going on every patrol and you aren’t out of camp hunting all day. Neither is Darkstripe, and neither is Longtail. Why do you expect others to do it when you don’t? There is nothing wrong with relaxing every so often. StarClan knows Fireheart has proved his loyalty time and time again.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you talking back to your deputy?” He hissed.</p><p class="p1">“No, I am giving him a suggestion. A warrior treats his clanmates with respect. How do you expect the kits in this clan to be loyal warriors when they end up fearing their deputy?” She asked him, narrowing her gaze, unafraid. “Fear and respect do <em>not</em> go paw-in-paw, Tigerclaw, and I think it’s time you learn that. No one will listen to you if they fear you. They’ll run, they’ll cower. They may listen out of fear, sure, but they will not respect you. Orders will not be ignored, but they may be done wrong. Show respect to your clanmates, and they will respect you.”</p><p class="p1">Choosing to ignore her, Tigerclaw lashed his tail once. “I gave you an order. I told you to bring that squirrel to Mistlekit. You’re already a kittypet, do not make me dislike you more.”</p><p class="p1">“Anything I do already does that. Being a <em>former</em> kittypet, no matter how loyal, is already a dealbreaker for you,” she countered, dipping her head momentarily, then grabbing the squirrel and padding off. Perhaps she shouldn’t have spoken to him like that, but she didn’t need him thinking she feared him. She did, a bit, but that’s not something he needed to know. She reached the area where the kit was and dropped the prey. “Mistlekit? Are you hungry?”</p><p class="p1">Mistlekit whipped around, her eyes shining. “Yeah! Ooo, a squirrel! Thank you, Maplecloud! You should’ve joined the clan ages ago! Mama doesn’t like squirrel all that much, mostly shrew, but I love it! Thank you!”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud dipped her head to the kit, then met eyes with Swiftpaw. The apprentice shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze. She thought back to Fireheart’s words and remembered the tom’s mentor was Longtail, one of Tigerclaw’s followers. “It’s okay, Swiftpaw. I won’t bite. How is training going?”</p><p class="p1">Hesitantly, he looked at her. “I’ve only been training a half-moon, maybe a little more, so I’m mainly learning hunting and the territory. Battle moves are a little too complicated for now, or at least that’s what Longtail says.”</p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you tell me about it? Being the only apprentice must be lonely and boring, even though Mistlekit is bound to join any day now,” Maplecloud said, wrapping her tail around her paws as Mistlekit ate beside her.</p><p class="p1">Swiftpaw’s eyes shone and he nodded eagerly. “It’s difficult, but Longtail says I’m doing a super good job!”</p><p class="p1">“That’s good to hear. Why don’t you show me a few moves?” She flicked her tail to Mistlekit. “Show her what she has to look forward to, right?”</p><p class="p1">The black-and-white patched apprentice instantly dropped to a crouch. “Okay! Listen close, Mistlekit! Okay, so this is a hunting crouch…”</p><p class="p1">Spending her day with Swiftpaw and Mistlekit wasn’t bad. In fact, Maplecloud found herself enjoying it. Even when Swiftpaw and Longtail left to train, she busied herself by kitsitting Frostfur’s kits along with Mistlekit. Frostfur and Speckletail thanked her, as they had an opportunity to stretch their legs. Mistlekit went off to bother other warriors, but the queen was keeping a close eye on her.</p><p class="p1">“Careful, now, Cinderkit,” Maplecloud warned, raising a paw and placing it on the gray kit’s back. “You’ll lose your balance and end up falling on yourself, and I don’t think Frostfur will be happy if she comes back from hunting to see you in Yellowfang’s den with a hurt leg.”</p><p class="p1">Cinderkit squealed in joy and then narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail, focusing on Brightkit, who was focusing on what her brothers’ game. “Do you think I’ll be a good leader, Maplecloud?”</p><p class="p1">The brown tabby nodded. “Of course. Cinderstar sounds like a perfect name for a perfect leader. Now, who are you planning on being a warrior with you in the game?”</p><p class="p1">“Brackenkit!” She chirped, sitting up, causing her brother to look over. “Well, if we’re warriors, he has to be my deputy! Hmm… Brackenkit! We’re playing warrior and prey! You’re a warrior with me, so what’s your name?”</p><p class="p1">The golden-brown tabby shot to his paws. “Brackenclaw!” He exclaimed instantly, fluffing out his fur. “I want to be just like Tigerclaw!”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud flinched at the mention of the deputy, but the littermates didn’t seem to notice. Brackenkit raced to his sister’s side and crouched, wiggling his haunches excitedly. Almost instantly, Brightkit and Thornkit tore across the clearing, both of them squealing as their siblings raced after them. Maplecloud sighed and shook her head fondly, watching them and crying out a warning as the incoming patrol almost trampled them. Whether the warning was directed at the kits or the patrol, it didn’t matter. Her “watch out!” was enough to warn both groups. She watched in amusement as the patrol send an annoyed glare her way, causing her to send an apologetic look back.</p><p class="p1">She noticed Fireheart was a part of the patrol. He had been out of camp all day, seeing as it was sunset now and it was the first time she had seen him since Tigerclaw sent him out during their conversation. She joyfully stood up and beckoned him with her tail, and he nodded to show he was coming, but went to deposit his catches in the pile. She was exhausted. Caring for kits all day and making sure they didn’t get in trouble had made her be on her paws all day, and Yellowfang had practically hovered the entire time just in case. But now that Fireheart was here, she could take a break, thank StarClan.</p><p class="p1">Speaking of him, he was walking over with a mouse in his jaws, his ears flat as he practically dragged his paws behind him. He made his way to her side and dropped the prey at her paws and fell beside her, his sides heaving. She flicked her tail over his back gently and gestured for him to have the first bite.</p><p class="p1">“You’re tired, it’s just one bite. No one will be able tell you took the first bite,” she reassured at his hesitance. “Now, tell me about your day. How was spending your day in ThunderClan territory?”</p><p class="p1">He swallowed his mouthful and huffed, clearly annoyed. “Fine, I suppose. I caught a bunch of prey, but Tigerclaw kept treating me like I’m an apprentice and making his friends make me look like an embarrassment to the clan.”</p><p class="p1">“Doing what they’re best at,” she murmured under her breath as she took a bite, causing him to snort in laughter. She gasped as the taste settled in her mouth. It wasn’t as good as the squirrel, but it was definitely delicious. She wondered why she ever judged the wild cats for killing and eating prey. Great StarClan, she should’ve joined sooner.</p><p class="p1">“I caught that myself, but Tigerclaw said it’s not good enough. Too small or whatever,” he huffed. “It’s leaf-bare. Every piece of prey is small. It’s not like he did any better.”</p><p class="p1">Twitching an ear in amusement, Maplecloud looked at him. “You <em>sound</em> like an apprentice.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, quiet you,” Fireheart mewed jokingly. “He has it against us because we were once kittypets. Nothing I… er… nothing <em>we</em> ever do will ever be good enough for him.”</p><p class="p1">“Blood purity is a mouse-brained concept. No cat is completely clan-born. The first couple of generations did not have <em>true</em> clan-blood. It’s ridiculous. Any cat can learn a clan’s ways, and if they don’t accept outsiders then every single cat in a clan will be related and kits will no longer be healthy and be able to be warriors.” Maplecloud rolled her eyes and took another bite, flicking her ears as she heard Frostfur call the kits in.</p><p class="p1">Processing her thoughts, the ginger tom remained silent for a few heartbeats, then nodded. “I suppose I never thought of it that way.”</p><p class="p1">“Cause I’m the one that thinks between the two of us,” she teased, although both of them knew she was right. For a couple of minutes, they ate together silence as they ate, just happy to be spending time with each other again. “Are toms allowed to sleep in the nursery?”</p><p class="p1">“Mates and siblings of the queens, yeah,” he confirmed. “Not always, but sometimes.”</p><p class="p1">“Can you? Tonight?” She asked.</p><p class="p1">There was a heartbeat of silence. “Yeah. Everything okay?”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud nodded, flicking her tail. “The queens are nice, but I just… I have a weird feeling. I’m still new here, I just want my brother to comfort me.”</p><p class="p1">Fireheart nodded again and nudged her gently. “Go. I’ll bury the bones, you go to your nest. I’ll be right there.”</p><p class="p1">She rose to her paws and turned, slipping through the brambles and settling in her nest. Soon, she saw her brother’s ginger pelt. The queens hardly spared a second glance as he lay in her nest, although Speckletail muttered something about how it was only a matter of time.</p><p class="p1">“It’s different,” Fireheart whispered to her.</p><p class="p1">“From?” She asked in a voice just as soft, yawning.</p><p class="p1">He blinked, curling close to her. “Sharing a nest with Graystripe.”</p><p class="p1">She purred, soothing him as he rested his head on his paws. “That’s because we’re siblings and you and Graystripe are practically mates.”</p><p class="p1">He huffed, but didn’t reply. She fluttered her eyes shut and fell asleep almost right away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanna say that I don't ship Runningwind and Longtail but I needed a ship and so I pulled an Erin Hunter and threw two random cats together. The only difference is I checked to make sure they weren't related. Unrelated to ships, you know what I'll never understand why two cats share a mouse for example? Mice are small, surely a single cat can finish one on their own? But whatever, fictional cats in a fantasy world can do what they want I guess.</p><p>This is a fantasy world where cats can talk and receive nine lives. This means that the dens can be large, right? As family bonds are more stressed here, I picture that mates of queens occasionally sleep in the nursery with them, and due to how close the firemaple twins are, I think it'd be cute if they slept in the same nest. Think Elsa and Anna. No romance to be had here, they are siblings. I have a really tight bond with my sister. These two are siblings, please remember that. Although I promise I'll dial it back, there's nothing wrong with close sibling bonds.</p><p>We meet the kits next chapter! Five lovely kits, just as in canon. I have names all picked out, too. Cloudkit has two sisters and two brothers. What do you think their names will be? Sorry this chapter was rushed and awful, I was writing it for three days but the original drafts were even worse. I may rewrite this later on, so I'll let you guys know when/if I do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Visions &amp; ceremonies &amp; kits, oh my</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A snow-white tom kit proudly padded into camp, raising his head, a dead shrew in his jaws. Stars glittered on his head and tail-tip, sparkling brighter than they did in the sky, obscuring his face.</p><p class="p1">In a flash, he was older, bigger, the stars only slightly duller as as he sliced the face of a large black-and-white creature with his claws, a hiss escaping him, his tail lashing. The creature’s jaws parted and he leaped onto its back, his face still unseen.</p><p class="p1">Then he was older, the stars were much less bright. He was running, his fear-scent strong as dogs nipped at his legs, causing him to hiss and speed up.</p><p class="p1">He brushed past the nursery, and when he entered, he was only a couple of moons older, the stars completely dulled out as he curled his tail around a tiny pure white kit.</p><p class="p1">She was the owner of his stars now, her chest and forelegs shining, her face hidden in her father’s fur.</p><p class="p1">She was older now, too, the stars less bright, as she panted, nudging a small kit in front of her. Her ribs were seen despite her thick coat, she was clearly starving.</p><p class="p1">But then she was grown, rasping her tongue over a gray kit between her paws. Her stars were gone, too.</p><p class="p1">The gray kit’s paws were shining with stars and she curled close to her sister, hiding in her mother’s chest fur.</p><p class="p1">In another flash, the kit was an apprentice, the stars growing brighter as opposed to duller, standing beside two others. A golden tabby and a gray tabby, both grown warriors with stars glowing brightly in their paws, stood beside her.</p><p class="p1">Then she was in a forest, and the stars on her paws shone brightly, but not with light. Blood glittered in the moonlight, and the gray cat hid her face with her paws, a yowl of grief escaping her, bodies of her clanmates surrounding her, her fear-scent as strong as her exhaustion.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud gasped as she awoke, her sides heaving. Was that a message from StarClan, or just a dream? Who were those cats, and why couldn’t she see their faces?</p><p class="p1">Beside her, Fireheart’s eyes shot open in surprise and turned towards her, instantly alert. “Are you okay? Are the kits coming?”</p><p class="p1">She didn’t answer, trying to catch her breath. Although she had not met every cat in the clan, the white cats looked nothing like Whitestorm or Frostfur, and they were the only pure white cats she had met. Her dream took place in ThunderClan, the scents made that clear.The fear-scent of the unknown gray she-cat stuck to her like a burr on her pelt, and she could still hear the sounds of battle around her, the cat’s yowl of grief echoing in her ears.</p><p class="p1">“Maplecloud? Should I wake the queens?” Fireheart asked.</p><p class="p1">Forcing herself to respond, Maplecloud shook her head, not yet trusting her voice. Was it a warning? Dogs, starvation, battle? Was ThunderClan doomed? Should she return to the Twolegplace and let her kits be taken so they would live?</p><p class="p1">Her brother shifted his position so he was even closer to her, drawing his tongue behind her earsin a soothing manner, seeming to understand that she didn’t want to speak. Soon enough, she relaxed into his comfort, her shoulders slumping as she began to return the gesture.</p><p class="p1">“You okay?” Fireheart asked again.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud hesitated for a moment. The dream still haunted her, but she knew none of those cats, so what did she have to fear? “I’m okay,” she finally responded, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “I’m okay.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay,” He murmured, blinking at her sympathetically, though his mew was unsure, as if realizing she repeated herself to convince herself and not him. He didn’t press any further, however.</p><p class="p1">“Good morning, Fireheart,” Speckletail greeted from the back of the den with a teasing tone in her mew, causing the siblings to turn their heads. She yawned and stretched, rising to her paws. “Expecting kits?”</p><p class="p1">Twitching his whiskers in amusement, the tom stared down at his belly, and Maplecloud thanked the queen for switching the topic. “That obvious? Maybe I should hold off on the prey.”</p><p class="p1">“Graystripe know?” She joked, her tail flicking over her daughter’s nose to wake her.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart’s ears flattened, and Maplecloud forced herself to hold back an amused purr. “Why does everyone think he and I are mates?”</p><p class="p1">Surprise flashed in Speckletail’s eyes. “Are you telling me you’re not? We were honestly expecting you to come to us one day and ask us to help you for the Ceremony Of Love. All jokes aside, Fireheart, the clan is actually convinced that you and Graystripe are together.”</p><p class="p1">Mistlekit’s jaws parted in a yawn and she stretched, slowly looking up. “There’s finally gonna be a Ceremony of Love for Graystripe and Fireheart?” At this, Maplecloud couldn’t even attempt to stifle her purr. Fireheart bumped his shoulder against hers, and she could see the tips of his ears turning red. He turned towards the mother and daughter duo, shaking his head. “Oh. That’s too bad.”</p><p class="p1">“We unfortunately aren’t together.” Fireheart rose to his paws and huffed, flicking his tail over the kit’s nose playfully when she raced to greet him. She squealed and followed him out of the den, causing the two queens to follow them after exchanging an amused look.</p><p class="p1">Tigerclaw was already up, calling the names of cats for patrols as cats sleepily came out of their dens. He turned his head upon noticing movement and met Maplecloud’s gaze. He narrowed his eyes and lashed his tail, looking as though he was moments away from calling her name for patrol. “Fireheart, you’ll lead the first hunting patrol of the day. Unless you’re busy raising or nursing kits.”</p><p class="p1">“Great StarClan, how are you meant to care for the elders if Tigerclaw has you out of camp all day?” Speckletail muttered.</p><p class="p1">“That’s the question worth every piece prey in the forest,” Fireheart whispered with a lash of his tail, but nodded at the deputy, raising his voice. “Who am I taking with me?”</p><p class="p1">Tigerclaw turned towards the warriors’ den to see who was awake. “Mousefur, Sandstorm, and Darkstripe. See if Graystripe will actually do something today.”</p><p class="p1">If Fireheart doubted his friend, he didn’t show it, instead nodding and dipping his head. “Yes, Tigerclaw. I’ll see you later, Maplecloud, Speckletail. Bye, Mistlekit.”</p><p class="p1">It appeared that caring for Mistlekit yesterday had caused Speckletail to trust and perhaps even care for Maplecloud, because as Fireheart left, the pale queen flicked her tail gently over Maplecloud’s ears before padding off to Bluestar’s den. Maplecloud watched her go, then sat, looking around camp. It was quiet, peaceful even, and she found herself enjoying it. The sun was hardly up, the colors of dawn lighting up the sky. It was too early for even Cinderkit to bolt across camp and get in trouble for her energy. But the dream lingered in Maplecloud’s mind, remembering the three tragedies. Which would strike first? Dogs, starvation, or a war? She still wasn’t quite sure if ThunderClan was her home yet, but she certainly didn’t wish death upon any of them. Perhaps it was just a warning on how bad clan life was.</p><p class="p1">Speckletail gave her a look, nudging her gently. “It’s much too early to have you lost in thought like that. Not regretting your choice of being here, I hope, I just warmed up to you, and I don’t want my initial distrust proven correct.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud blinked a few times and shook her head to clear it, turning her head towards the queen. “Mistlekit likes me, I think. I can’t leave her when she’s so close to being an apprentice, I have to cheer for her. Besides, ‘a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.’ Who am I to break the code?”</p><p class="p1">Speckletail’s eyes shone with pride as she turned her head to look at her daughter, who was playing with a pebble she found in the clearing as though it were a moss ball. “She loves you. Her ceremony is today, once the first patrols are back.”</p><p class="p1">“Her ceremony? Today?” Maplecloud couldn’t help but stare at the little gray tabby. She had known the kit was six moons, but she was so small. Surely her size could cause problems? Swiftpaw was almost twice her size and from what Maplecloud knew, he was only a half-moon or so older than Mistlekit. “Swiftpaw won’t be alone anymore.”</p><p class="p1">Speckletail purred, sitting up taller. “She doesn’t even know. Yellowfang and I agreed on her mentor, but Bluestar was hesitant.”</p><p class="p1">“No chance you’ll tell me who, is there?” Maplecloud asked hopefully. Her ears drooped when the queen shook her head with a purr. “Mouse-dung. It was worth a shot. ThunderClan is lucky to have her.”</p><p class="p1">“Absolutely, although I certainly have bias.” Speckletail watched as Mistlekit crept forward and leaped onto Whitestorm’s tail. The white tom jumped, then purred and pressed his nose to the kit’s head gently. “She’ll make a fine warrior, and I’m sure your kits will as well.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud ducked her head shyly, feeling the tips of her ears burn as she looked away. “If they’re trained by anyone in the clan, they’re sure to make fine warriors.” <em>Unless it’s Tigerclaw or Darkstripe, but Bluestar isn’t foolish enough to give one of them an apprentice without clan blood. </em></p><p class="p1">Speckletail nodded her agreement, then rose to her paws and slipped off to be with her daughter, talking to Whitestorm. Maplecloud watched Mistlekit play, not able to stop herself from seeing herself only a couple of moons ago, unable to imagine herself being trained for hunting and battling at such a young age. She was barely fourteen moons old, and she still couldn’t imagine herself actually training. Sure, she trained with Redtail, but he was going easy on her for obvious reasons. She couldn’t picture herself actually <em>fighting</em> other cats. Hunting, maybe, but fighting? Especially at such a young age. It didn’t make sense to her. Six moons was young, too young. Mistlekit, and Swiftpaw for that matter, were still fluffy with their kitten fluff. She hadn’t reconnected with her brother when he was an apprentice, but the thought scared her. Had he gotten into many battles? If he had, would Mistlekit and Swiftpaw experience the same? She supposed they needed practice, but… They were so <em>young</em>. They were small and they were going to train to be warriors. Maplecloud ignored the doubt that began to creep into her head, flicking her ears as she scanned the clearing. It would be okay.</p><p class="p1">Although life in the clans was difficult and she didn’t understand everything, Maplecloud was happy. She had one of her littermates, she was going to be in the life of her kits, she had the kits and Swiftpaw, and she had the queens. Although she was still swaying some warriors, most of them seemed unbothered by her presence now. Yellowfang didn’t let her out of camp, but she helped out in other ways, whether it be by bringing prey to others or offering to bring herbs to the elders.</p><p class="p1">Gasping in pain and surprise when she felt little claws dig into her tail. When she turned her head, she spotted Cinderkit on her tail, eyes shining. Brightkit stood behind her, squealing in joy as their brothers exited the den as well. The four kits, despite clearly waking up by the states of their messy pelts, were as energized as they always were and eager to play. They looked up at her excitedly, expecting her to join their game. Cinderkit especially, who didn’t even attempt to loosen her claws, instead biting down gently on Maplecloud’s tail.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, you four,” Maplecloud greeted gently, raising a paw and prodding at Cinderkit’s side gently. “Sleep well?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah!” Brightkit beamed. “I dreamt of being a warrior!”</p><p class="p1">“Warrior, hm? That day’s soon, you’ll be an apprentice before you know it and then a warrior,” Maplecloud purred, feeling Cinderkit loosen her grip. At this, the kits seemed to brighten even more, their fur fluffing up. “You, Mistlekit, and Swiftpaw will be the best warriors the clans will ever know.”</p><p class="p1">“What about you and mama and Fireheart?” Thornkit asked, his head tipping to one side. “And Tigerclaw, too?”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud tried not to flinch at the mention of the deputy, her ears flicking. “Frostfur, Fireheart, and Tigerclaw are great warriors, but you six are much younger and will be the best.”</p><p class="p1">“Did you hear that, mama?!” Brackenkit exclaimed, eyes sparkling as Frostfur stepped through the brambles. “Cinderkit, Brightkit, Thornkit, Mistlekit, Swiftpaw, and I are gonna be the best warriors in all four clans!”</p><p class="p1">Frostfur purred, nuzzling her son’s head with her nose. “She’s right, of course, my little one. The best warriors.” Brackenkit beamed, leaning up and pressing his nose gently against his mother’s, his eyes sparkling. “Why don’t you four run along and play? I’d like to speak to Maplecloud about something.”</p><p class="p1">“But we’re playing with her!” Brightkit argued, pouting. “She was gonna be Brokenstar and we were gonna be the ThunderClan heroes!”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud had no idea that that was going to be the plan, but she just purred and leaned down, nuzzling Cinderkit gently as she looked at Brightkit. “We can play ShadowClan and ThunderClan later, okay, little warriors. Let me just talk to your mama for a bit, okay?”</p><p class="p1">The four kits pouted, Cinderkit leaping off of Maplecloud’s tail. The gray kit stared up at the brown tabby, her blue eyes wide. “But I wanted to play!”</p><p class="p1">“I know, Cinderkit,” Maplecloud murmured, giving her a lick. “Mistlekit’s an apprentice soon, I’m sure she was taught some moves by Swiftpaw or some of the younger warriors, why don’t you go see if she’ll teach them to you?”</p><p class="p1">Cinderkit, without hesitating, leaped off of Maplecloud’s tail and bolted forward, calling out to Dustpelt, her siblings trailing after her. Maplecloud watched them go, unable stomach stop herself from once again seeing herself and her own littermates. How different would her life had been if she had been born in the clans? As Maplekit, becoming Maplepaw? If her father had convinced her mother to take her to the clans that the black-and-white tom that visited them was from? Despite their kittypet blood, would they be trusted less or more than they are now?</p><p class="p1">“Your little ones will be running around any day now,” Frostfur purred, nudging the queen gently.</p><p class="p1">Though she was picturing the pelts of her littermates in the four kits, she was now seeing her own kits. Though unborn, she could imagine white, brown, and brown-and-white pelts. She couldn’t help the purr that rumbled in her chest, her tail-tip flicking. “I hope so. I need to resume my training before Tigerclaw turns me into crowfood for not helping the clan.”</p><p class="p1">Frostfur rolled her eyes. “Tigerclaw may be deputy, but like many cats, he’s trapped in the ‘clan blood is superior’ mindset. You are a <em>queen</em>, there is no reason for you to hunt and fight while expecting or nursing kits. You can go on patrols once they’re weaned if you’d like to, but you’re providing for the clan by giving us future warriors.”</p><p class="p1">“Is that what you wanted to discuss?” She asked.</p><p class="p1">“No. Well, kind of.” Frostfur shifted on her paws. “I’m not sure how much your brother has told you, but I wanted to warn you myself. Your kits will be born in leaf-bare. There’s little prey, of course, but there’s the cold, there’s the <em>illnesses</em>, Maplecloud. Whitecough is severe, it’s dangerous, especially when it turns into greencough. It’s merciless, it’s dangerous. Especially to newborn kits who have no immunity to them.They could die. Are you absolutely sure you want to stay? I do not wish the loss of kits on any cat.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud didn’t reply immediately, letting the words settle in her mind. She stared at the five kits playing in the clearing. She knew what sickness looked like, of course, and she couldn’t stomach the thought of any of the kits she knew-the playful, loving, energetic little kittens she loved so much-being stuck in a nest in Yellowfang’s den. Though it was true that in her old home, her kits would have a watchful eye on them and death was less likely to occur, she knew that her kits belonged in the clans. Something in her body, in her mind, in her <em>heart</em>, was yelling at her to stay, telling her to keep the kits here. It was their destiny. As for her, she wasn’t sure yet, but she couldn’t abandon her kits, so she’d stay.</p><p class="p1">Slowly turning her head to the white queen beside her, Maplecloud tried to make herself seem calm, to keep her voice steady. “I fear for their lives, but they’ll be strong, I know it. I pray that StarClan will protect them, but if my kits join them, then I know they’ll be protected with the clan’s warrior ancestors. My own may not be there, but I trust StarClan with my life. They will keep my kits safe, just as they will keep your kits safe, and Brindleface’s, and every other queen’s. Protecting the kits is in the Code.”</p><p class="p1">Frostfur gave her a lick behind the ears. “I don’t think the Code applies to StarClan. There’s no way to guarantee safety from whitecough or greencough, Maplecloud. You have to decide now before your kits are born and it’s too late to travel.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m staying. What will happen will happen, there’s no way of stopping it.” Maplecloud closed her eyes, her claws digging into the ground beneath her. <em>StarClan, keep my kits safe.</em> “All we can do is hope that no kits die. ThunderClan needs warriors.”</p><p class="p1">“Forget ThunderClan,” Frostfur whispered, nuzzling her gently. “You’ve been here only a couple of sunrises, and I don’t know you that well, but I know that you’re a queen. It’s a queen’s job to protect another queen. ThunderClan can survive with the warriors we have if anything happens. There will be other queens, other kits, and other apprentices. But if even one of your kits die, they can’t be replaced. Do this for you.”</p><p class="p1">“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to chase me off,” Maplecloud joked, trying to lighten the mood as she opened her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Never.” Frostfur shook her head, then sighed. “If you’re sure. Leaf-bare is difficult, keep in mind. That’s all I ask.”</p><p class="p1">“I appreciate the warning, Frostfur,” Maplecloud mewed, turning her head to press her nose to the white queen’s cheek.</p><p class="p1">Frostfur didn’t reply, just turning her gaze towards her kits again, watching as they played. Maplecloud stood up and padded over to them, ready for their game. The four kits brightened, and Mistlekit eagerly joined in as they played. Frostfur purred in amusement, her blue eyes sparkling as she stared at her kits, eventually coming over to join, the kits dubbing her as Blackfoot. Eventually all the queens and elders were dubbed ShadowClan, and all the kits and Swiftpaw were ThunderClan. Dustpelt had been dragged into the ThunderClan side, and although he glared at Maplecloud and pretended to be annoyed that he was playing with kits, but as he playfully batted at Dappletail, Maplecloud swore she saw amusement shine in the warrior’s eyes.</p><p class="p1">“May all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a clan meeting!” Bluestar’s yowl filled the air, making Maplecloud pause, tilting her head up. Was the ceremony now? Had she been playing so long she missed the return of the patrols? She was lying on her back with tiny little Tulipkit on top of her, one of her paws on his back. She slowly nudged him off.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll do great, little one,” Maplecloud purred as she noticed Speckletail grooming Mistlekit as the clan gathered. She locked eyes with Fireheart, who dipped his head as he settled by Graystripe.</p><p class="p1">“It wasn’t long ago that Swiftpaw was made an apprentice. Today, Speckletail’s daughter will become an apprentice. Why don’t you step forward, little one?” Bluestar announced, and Mistlekit bolted forward. “Mistlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.” Maplecloud held her head high, feeling as though the kit were her own. She felt pain flash through her and flinched, refusing to acknowledge it and forcing herself to stare at the Highrock. “From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistlepaw. Your mentor will be Runningwind. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you.”</p><p class="p1">As Runningwind stepped up to press his nose against Mistlepaw’s, Maplecloud collapsed in pain, and Goldenflower shot to her side, helping Frostfur. She tried not to yowl, not wanting to take attention away from the apprentice, but it was obvious what was happening. She was having her kits.</p><p class="p1">She saw Fireheart send a concerned look their way, clearly feeling her pain. Through the corner of her eye, she noticed Brindleface gesture towards Yellowfang’s den. The warrior slipped through the crowd without causing a distraction.</p><p class="p1">Bluestar seemed to notice and hesitated for a moment, but when Speckletail lashed her tail, the leader gave a quick nod and continued. “Runningwind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. I trained you myself, and you have shown yourself to be brave and energetic.” As she spoke, Yellowfang was making it across camp with a large leaf in her jaws, clearly with herbs. Maplecloud tried not to yowl in pain, her claws digging into the ground. “You will be the mentor of Mistlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her,” Bluestar finished.</p><p class="p1">As the clan was distracted by yowling the new apprentice’s name, Yellowfang and Fireheart made it over. The three queens helped Maplecloud stand and into the nursery, with Speckletail staying to call for her kit.</p><p class="p1"><em>This is it. </em>Maplecloud thought to herself. <em>I’m finally going to be a mother.</em></p><p class="p1">“Okay, Maplecloud,” Yellowfang mewed, dropping a bundle of herbs in front of the queen. “Eat this. It’ll help. Fireheart, rush to get her a stick, won’t you? Frostfur went to fetch her wet moss, so don’t worry about that. I believe Brindleface is getting a mouse for her too.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud lapped up the herbs, her claws digging into the ground as pain shot through her again. Great StarClan it was painful. She was also terrified, so she assumed that was only making it worse. Not that she could help it, of course, but she wanted it to be a smooth kitting.</p><p class="p1">“Good, good. You’re doing great, Maplecloud. Now I need you to push, okay?” Yellowfang ordered, causing Maplecloud to yell again, her eyes screwed shut. Yellowfang was silent, so the queen assumed she was tending to a kit. Sure enough, seconds later, a cry filled the nursery. “There we go. He’s a strong one. Now, do it again when you’re ready, okay?”</p><p class="p1">But she didn’t know if she could. She was tired, this was exhausting. She was having trouble catching her breath, and Yellowfang’s voice shifted off, as well as a call of alarm from Fireheart. Was it Fireheart? She wasn’t sure. She didn’t even know where she was anymore. Forcing her eyes open, she could see the entrance of the… <em>Nursery</em>, she remembered. ThunderClan.</p><p class="p1">Paws pressed gently into her belly, and a few heartbeats later, another cry filled the nursery. Fireheart was mewing assurances and praise as Yellowfang instructed her, but she could hardly hear them, her pain was far too great. Could she do this? She had come to the clans to be in the lives of her kits, but if she died, what would happen? The journey would be for nothing. All those nights training would have been for nothing. Tigerclaw would probably kill her kits if greencough didn’t. She had to stay for them: For the two at her belly and the others on the way. For them.</p><p class="p1">Gasping as another wave of pain coursed through her, Maplecloud couldn’t believe the day had arrived. Her kits were coming, two of them were here. She couldn’t tell if she was ecstatic or terrified. Both, right? She could be both. She barely missed the third cry that pierced the air. Her jaws parted in a yowl of pain and fear, her eyes blurring. She could faintly hear Yellowfang beside her and Fireheart’s panicked mews, but they both sounded so far away. This was it, she was going to die. She was going to die!</p><p class="p1">“...okay, ri-“</p><p class="p1">“...st...eart...o i-“</p><p class="p1">“You’re almost there.” Redtail’s voice echoed in her ears, causing her to yowl once more, panicked. If he was here, she was surely going to die. He was going to take her to StarClan. “Two more kits, now, Maplecloud. Push, you can do it. Your kits will want to meet their mother.”</p><p class="p1">His voice was so clear, she couldn’t hear anything else. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision. She spotted him sitting in front of her, his eyes bright with a mixture of pride and worry. She let out a strangled gasp, not sure if she could handle two more kits. She was so tired and just wanted to stop pushing and close her eyes. Her eyes were fluttering, she was so tired. She called out in pain, forcing herself to push, the feeling of paws on her back lost to her, with Fireheart’s words not processing.</p><p class="p1">Redtail’s voice was gentle. “He’s terrified, Maplecloud. Fireheart needs you. You need to return to your brother. You came here for him and to be in the lives of your kits.”</p><p class="p1">But it was her time, she knew it, she could feel it. She was going to die giving life to her kits. She began to close her eyes again, but her body would not relax.</p><p class="p1">“You’re scared,” Redtail continued, attempting to soothe her. “I understand that. Clan life is new to you and it terrifies you. You’re scared Oliver was right, that these kits will die. You’re scared you’ll die, but Maplecloud, you will survive. But if you give up now, your kits will not. Your brother may not. Do it for them. A queen’s first kitting is one of, if not the most, terrifying experience for her, I know that now, but Maplecloud, you can’t leave them. It is not yet your time. Try.”</p><p class="p1">Yowling once more, Maplecloud’s world seemed to snap back into place. She could feel Fireheart’s tongue against her head, his tail brushing her back. His fear-scent was over-whelming. Yellowfang was mewing, her voice both rushed and calm at the same time, which Maplecloud didn’t think was possible. Mewling filled the air, as well, and Maplecloud could feel sharp pricks at her stomach, as well as kits suckling. The scent of milk was hidden in the scent of blood and fear, but if she really tried, it was there.</p><p class="p1">“Just one more push, Maplecloud!” Yellowfang mewed.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud pushed as hard as she could, black edging her vision. She kept her eyes on Redtail, noticing his pelt was becoming more see-through and the worry gone from his amber eyes, pride shining instead. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining him or if he was really there, but she didn’t care. She was okay, she was safe. She didn’t think he did anything to help her, it was just luck or Yellowfang’s herbs kicking in, but she was okay, and as far as she knew, her kits were as well.</p><p class="p1">“All done.” Fireheart breathed a sigh out of relief after he spoke, nuzzling her face gently. “You did it. I wish Oliver could’ve been here for you.”</p><p class="p1">“Like he’d have cared. They won’t know their father, he didn’t care for them,” Maplecloud panted, turning her head to finally look at her kits. There were five of them, and great StarClan, they were absolutely beautiful. She purred shakily, curling her tail around them. “My little warriors.”</p><p class="p1">“Congratulations, Maplecloud,” Yellowfang purred, sniffing at each kit to check it over.</p><p class="p1">“Have any names in mind?” Fireheart asked. “Just remember they end in -kit.”</p><p class="p1">“Not yet,” She admitted. “Kittypets don’t get the chance to name their kits. That’s for the twolegs to do, so I haven’t thought of any.”</p><p class="p1">Yellowfang was silent at first, curling her tail around her paws as she sat down. “Some queens don’t name their kits until they open their eyes or begin to walk.”</p><p class="p1">Maplelcoud shook her head. “I want to name them.”</p><p class="p1">Fireheart rose to his paws and walked around her, settling himself behind the kits. “The white one, the tom, how about Cloudkit? After you, and because he looks like a cloud.”</p><p class="p1">The little tom, slightly bigger and definitely the strongest of his siblings, shoved one of his littermates out of the way in order to suckle. Maplecloud let out a purr of amusement, pressing her nose to his little head, overwhelmed with love. “Cloudkit.” Her firstborn, her darling kit, would surely be a strong warrior. He’d love his life in ThunderClan, she just knew it.</p><p class="p1">“She’s a she-kit,” Fireheart said, pointing to the second-born, a dark brown tabby with some white markings. “Then these two are toms and the youngest is another she-kit.”</p><p class="p1">The kits were placed in order of birth, but their sizes were all over the place. The third kit was definitely the runt of the litter, tiny and being shoved by the others. She stared at the brown-and-white patched kit in front of her. The patch covering one half of his face looked almost identical to a tom’s she once knew. She hadn’t seen him in<em> moons</em>, but she remembered him vividly. She wasn’t born and raised in the Twolegplace close to ThunderClan territory, but rather a farm where a black-and-white patched tom would visit almost daily. She was six moons old when her twolegs brought her to their place by ThunderClan, but she had been with other twolegs close to the farm. Her father had told her that the tom was a clan cat, but he was her father just as he was. It had always confused her as a kit, but she loved the toms and her mother so much that she never really questioned it. She knew the tom and her mother were not in love and that he was not related to her by blood, but staring at the little kit at her belly, the memories of her kithood came back flying.</p><p class="p1">The tom constantly mentioned that he would one day bring the kits to his home and their father would come with him, and Fireheart had always loved the thought, before he had also been taken away. She still remembered the stories as though he had just finished telling them. He’d constantly mention the breeze in his pelt and how good rabbits tasted, and Fireheart clung to every word while she had been a bit frightened by them, and the rest of their littermates didn’t really care. After she went with her new twolegs and his visits stopped, she had stopped thinking of him quickly, but now he was all she could think about. She didn’t remember his name, but she remembered <em>him</em>, and she knew she wanted to name her kit after him. Stories of the moor, the wind, the rabbits… It had to be WindClan. But she couldn’t just name her kit Windkit, could she?</p><p class="p1">“Rabbitkit,” she whispered, hardly audible. “Is Rabbitkit a good name?” She’d tell her brother the meaning behind it later, not wanting Yellowfang to know.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart stared down at the kit, then slowly nodded. “A bit WindClan-y, but there has to have been cats with that name in ThunderClan before, so I don’t see why not.” Staring at the kit beside him, Maplecloud tried to think of a name. The queen stared at her brother for help, her ears flat. She didn’t know what to do. She was tempted to name the kit Nutkit after Nutmeg, her mother, but somehow it didn’t feel right. Fireheart stared down at the tiny kit before meeting his sister’s gaze. “There are many names for a brown cat,” Fireheart began. “Mudkit, Sedgekit, Thrushkit, Shrewkit, Sparrowkit…”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud looked down, watching as her daughter yawned, her tiny paws pressing into her mother’s stomach. She thought of the future, picturing her daughter running around camp, going on patrols, and sitting proudly with her siblings as the clan called out their warrior names. This kit would one day be an apprentice, then a warrior, and perhaps a deputy and then leader. “Sedgekit. It sounds like a strong name, and I want my kits to be strong.”</p><p class="p1">“Sedgekit it is,” he agreed, joy shining in his green eyes. “And what of the last two?”</p><p class="p1">Looking at the fourth kit, a pretty tabby tom with his pelt being a reddish-brown color, Maplecloud didn’t hesitate to name him. “Redkit.” Fireheart froze, but she ignored him. The kit’s markings were nowhere similar to her StarClan mentor’s, but she couldn’t help but say it. He was a tabby, not a tortoiseshell and due to the lighting in the den, it was possible she was imagining the red tint in his fur, but she wanted a kit named after him. He deserved it.</p><p class="p1">“Redkit’s a lovely name, Maplecloud,” Yellowfang complimented, giving the kits another once-over. “Do you have a name in mind for the last one?”</p><p class="p1">The she-kit was mainly white, but she had light brown ears and tail, and possibly some other brown markings that were unseen until she would get older. Maplecloud looked at her, then looked up at Bluestar and Yellowfang. “I want to name her after ThunderClan, but I know Thunderkit isn’t an option. Which sounds better, Stormkit or Lightningkit?”</p><p class="p1">“Lightningkit seems too long, but if you shorten it to Lightkit, she’s not only named after the clan, but also her fur.” Fireheart flicked his tail over the kit’s back, his eyes sparkling.</p><p class="p1">“Lightkit,” she echoed, her heart skipping a beat. Her little warriors were perfect.</p><p class="p1">“Welcome to ThunderClan, you five,” Fireheart cooed. “Your mama loves you a lot. I’m her brother, so if she ever tells you no, just come to me and I’ll say yes.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t spoil my kits before they even open their eyes,” She complained, then murmured a thank you as Yellowfang nudged the moss ball of water that Frostfur had brought close to her.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart purred, whiskers twitching in amusement. “Too late.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud turned her head, her eyes shining with love. <em>Welcome to ThunderClan, Cloudkit, Sedgekit, Rabbitkit, Redkit, and Lightkit. You’ll love it here.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so, five kits are introduced to ThunderClan as a kit is made into an apprentice. I've always found it super weird that Fireheart and Graystripe were made warriors at nine moons and then Fireheart goes to visit Princess, who is pregnant. I don't ever remember there being a timeskip either, so there was a cat at nine or ten moons old carrying kits, an apprentice basically. I know cats can get pregnant at six months but still, it doesn't mean I have to like it. Also birth scenes are so difficult to write ngl. I know that a lot of cats give birth quietly, but in the books births seem very human-like, with lots of crying out in pain. I know births, even cat births, take hours but who's to say it didn't? It's not like Maplecloud was exactly... Okay during her kitting.</p><p>I love Swiftpaw so so much my boy he's a good lad. Also yes I know Yellowfang isn't snappy but I figured she'd have some sympathy, you know? We'll have a snappy Yellowfang in no time, I promise. I don't proofread by the way, so if any of you notice typos or something please let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kits are two weeks old when whitecough comes to camp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Although caring for the kits was difficult and time-consuming, Maplecloud wouldn’t trade it for all the prey in the forest. It had been a half-moon since her darling kits had been born and they had just recently opened their eyes. They were as blue as water beneath ice, but she knew they’d soon change. Fernkit’s eyes had just recently turned green and Tulipkit’s eyes had changed to amber. Maplecloud couldn’t wait to see the real eye colors of her kits.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart slept in the nursery most nights, which didn’t seem too uncommon seeing as Frostfur always mentioned how Lionheart would always come in and sleep with her. It seemed to help Fireheart, too, seeing his kin every day caused him to work harder around camp. His elders punishment was over, but he seemed to still bring them prey before the apprentices could and seemed to take an interest in the other kits. He would probably mentor one of Brindleface’s kits, seeing as he’d already be a warrior for a while when the time came. It gave him both a distraction and a motivation, especially seeing as Graystripe was constantly out of camp and the tension between the two was growing.</p><p class="p1">The nursery was well overcrowded. Thank StarClan that Speckletail and Goldenflower weren’t expecting, because there were already twelve kits in the nursery, although Frostfur’s kits were going to be apprenticed in a moon and a half. They were growing like weeds, constantly begging Swiftpaw and Mistlepaw to teach them moves.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud padded out of the nursery, keeping a watchful eye on her litter as she followed them. It was their first trip outside the protective walls and, although she fully trusted most of her clanmates, the kits had wobbly legs and would surely stumble and get hurt. Snow had recently fallen and was beautiful, but cold, very very cold. What if one of them stumbled when she was helping another one and got sick? What if something happened? She wasn’t sure if she could handle five kits in the snow, but it was better than forcing them to stay inside the nursery. They were just learning how to talk, but they brightened whenever Fireheart stepped in, bombarding him with questions, and then turning to the other queens and harassing them instead.</p><p class="p1">She shook her head to snap out of her thoughts, gently nudging Rabbitkit forward. He stared at the snow in front of him, ears flattened against his head. “Mama, whassit?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s snow, my little warrior,” She responded.</p><p class="p1">“Snow,” Sedgekit echoed, raising a paw and shakily whacking some of it, causing it to fly at Cloudkit’s face. The white tom squealed and leaped at her, and the two tumbled into the snow. The pair were absolutely the most troublesome of the five, but Maplecloud wasn’t complaining. All of them, even little Rabbitkit, were all healthy and happy. That’s what mattered, not their personalities. So long as they were happy, healthy, and loyal, they were perfect to her.</p><p class="p1">Redkit squealed in surprise as wind shook the branches, causing some snow to fall on him. Lightkit’s whiskers twitched in amusement as her brother slipped beneath Maplecloud’s belly, letting out a weak hiss at the snow around him. Maplecloud purred in amusement, sitting down and raising one of her forepaws, nudging her son lightly.</p><p class="p1">“It’ll only hurt you if you’re out for a long time,” she soothed, gesturing to his littermates, who were all playing. While Cloudkit and Sedgekit were the most troublesome and outgoing, Rabbitkit and Redkit were the shyest, never straying from her side. Lightkit was a mix of them both, outgoing but patient. All of them, however, were incredibly curious, which she supposed was to be expected from them. “You can play in it, if you’d like. Just be careful.”</p><p class="p1">A squeal filled her ears, and when her head snapped up, she saw two blue eyes and a pink nose poking out of the white snow. Cloudkit, looking almost identical to his birth father but he had her bright eyes, poked his head out of the snow, Sedgekit’s tail in his mouth. She was squealing, and any outsiders would think that she was being murdered. Cloudkit looked proud of himself, his eyes shining.</p><p class="p1">“Cloudkit!” Maplecloud scolded, her tail lashing once. It was almost the only word she said anymore. When not his, then Sedgekit’s. “Let your sister go before a fox hears and attacks!”</p><p class="p1">“Fos?” Lightkit echoed, tilting her head.</p><p class="p1">Redkit looked up at her. “Whass ‘at?”</p><p class="p1">“A fox is a big, mean creature,” Maplecloud explained. She had never seen one herself, but she knew what they were, of course. “They’re attracted to blood and little kittens yelling when they’re meant to keep quiet.” Cloudkit huffed, dropping his sister’s tail with a roll of his eyes. She scrambled to her paws, swiping her brother with one of her shaky paws. “Okay, okay, that’s enough for today. Let’s go back inside.”</p><p class="p1">“Bu’ i’s boring’!” Rabbitkit argued with a huff. “Wan p’ay!”</p><p class="p1">“You can play in the nursery where it’s safe,” Maplecloud mewed, picking up Redkit by his scruff and raising a paw to nudge Lightkit, sweeping her tail over Rabbitkit and sending a glare in the direction of the older two. They groaned and went to follow her, stubbornly stepping out of the snow and into the path to the nursery that Mistlepaw and Swiftpaw had made. </p><p class="p1">An amused purr filled her ears, so she turned towards it, raising her tail to greet Dappletail before placing it on Rabbitkit again. The four kits below her walked quickly, excitedly pawing at each other as they slipped through the nursery entrance.</p><p class="p1">Oh yes, five kits were a lot, way more than she could handle, but at the same time, she was so happy to have all five of them. They were so tiny, but they were also strong and beautiful. Her little darlings. This was where she was meant to be, she knew that now. With her kits, with Brindleface’s kits, with Frostfur’s kits, with the clan kits in general. ThunderClan was her home, she understood that now.</p><p class="p1">As she entered the nursery with Redkit, she overheard Frostfur’s litter excitedly guessing their warrior names, something they loved to do now. Fernkit, Ashkit, and Tulipkit were playing with a moss ball, and Frostfur and Brindleface were sitting nearby, their pelts brushing. Both Speckletail and Goldenflower were out hunting, so it was just the three queens with the kits for right now.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud nodded a greeting to the two other queens and put Redkit on the floor. Like her and Fireheart, the two sisters were as close as close got, spending most of their time together. The difference was they weren’t dependent on each other, not like she was with Fireheart. It’s not like she <em>needed</em> him, but the two’s bond was something that couldn’t be broken.</p><p class="p1">“You gonna see more of camp when you grow!” Ashkit beamed. While a half-moon older than Maplecloud’s litter, he still struggled a lot with speaking, but then again kits their age still struggled with words. “Too much snow!”</p><p class="p1">Tulipkit nodded eagerly, standing up on still-shaky legs and swatting the moss ball towards his sister before turning towards the newcomers in the den. “Once it melts, we play! Right, mama?”</p><p class="p1">“That’s right, my little tulip,” Brindleface purred, her tail-tip flicking. “You can play outside, but for short periods of time. It’s dangerous.”</p><p class="p1">Her three kits let out identical huffs in anger, then quickly seemed to forget about it as they spotted the moss ball, beginning to play. Her kits all raced to join, and soon enough, Frostfur’s kits bounded to follow. Maplecloud joined the other queens, settling beside Brindleface, the three of them watching the kits chase after the round green object.</p><p class="p1">A bit later, Frostfur’s tail curled, her whiskers twitching. “Great StarClan, twelve kits. Are their enough warriors in the clan to mentor them all when the time comes?”</p><p class="p1">“Swiftpaw and Mistlepaw will be warriors by the time our kits are apprenticed, so they might be mentors. Longtail and Runningwind will be able to mentor as well, and so will Fireheart and Graystripe, if you haven’t selected them to mentor one of yours,” Brindleface mewed.</p><p class="p1">Frostfur nodded. “I suppose you’re right. Though Mistlepaw was just apprenticed, she’s a fast learner, she might pass her assessment before she’s twelve moons. Perhaps eleven.”</p><p class="p1"><em>They have faith that no kit will die of illness.</em> Maplecloud thought, curling her tail around her. <em>Thank StarClan.</em></p><p class="p1">“I just hope none of them become the next horror to the clans,” Brindleface murmured, her voice quiet.</p><p class="p1"><em>No need to. Tigerclaw’s right here</em>. Maplecloud thought to herself, still staying quiet. Due to her short time in the clans, she wasn’t well acquainted with past baddies, and was interested to hear in who her clanborn friends were thinking of.</p><p class="p1">“Mapleshade was awful. As a mother, I now understand why she did what she did, but there was no excuse for her to kill three cats. They had nothing to do with the deaths of her kits, only she did, and she did everything in her power to save them.” Brindleface shook her head, grief hinting her tone. “I can’t imagine what she went through.”</p><p class="p1">“But to kill a medicine cat?” Frostfur continued, causing Maplecloud to stare at them in horror. “While I’d never kill an ex-mate solely for lying and leaving me, I can’t say I wouldn’t think about it or give them a good lashing. But I wouldn’t kill them or their new mate. It’s not right. But we must drop the topic, it’s rude to talk about those who are listening. I’m sure the Place Of No Stars can see us just as much as StarClan can.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud couldn’t speak, her fur beginning to bristle. A cat killed three cats, one being a <em>healer</em>, because her mate cheated on her? And she blamed him for the death of her kits? And she could <em>see</em> the clan cats?</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think any of them will be villains,” Frostfur rambled, her tail-tip flicking. “I pray to StarClan that Cinderkit gets her wish of being a leader. The experience will be good for her, and mellow her out just enough. She’ll be an amazing leader.”</p><p class="p1">“With Fernkit as her medicine cat and Sedgekit as her deputy, ThunderClan will surely be strong and respected,” Brindleface added.</p><p class="p1">“Three powerful mollies,” Frostfur agreed with a purr, then turned her head, seeming to notice Maplecloud’s discomfort. “I forgot you haven’t grown up with clan tales. Did us discussing Mapleshade frighten you?”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud nodded slowly. “She really killed three cats? A medicine cat?”</p><p class="p1">Frostfur sighed with a nod. “Unfortunately. She fell for a RiverClan tom and they had three kits, but the ThunderClan medicine cat revealed her secret and she was exiled, so she fled with her kits to RiverClan. The three of them perished on the way there, and their father refused her and took a new mate. She was driven mad by the voices of her kits and killed the cat who revealed her secret, her mate, and the cat who turned her kits away.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud turned her gaze to her kits. They were hardly half the length of her tail. What would she do if they died and she had other cats to blame for it? Would she lose her mind and go on a killing spree to avenge them?</p><p class="p1">No. She could never take another cat’s life.</p><p class="p1">But then she imagined Tigerclaw and Darkstripe standing over five tiny, limp, bloody bodies. Tigerclaw’s amber eyes shone with pride, his teeth and massive claws glinting with blood as he let out a prideful laugh. One of his massive paws rested on little Rabbitkit’s neck and moved it forward, causing the kit’s neck to twist with a sickening snap. Darkstripe gent his head and dug his teeth into Lightkit’s back.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud shook her head to clear it, her tail lashing and claws digging into the dirt. Maybe she would. No, not maybe. If someone killed her kits, or she felt as though someone did, she’d want to avenge them. But could she kill a medicine cat for telling her secret and doing what he thought was right?</p><p class="p1">Great StarClan, what if she told the clan about Graystripe and Silverstream and he decided to kill her?</p><p class="p1">She felt something on her back and blinked her way back to reality, turning to Brindleface, who flicked her tail gently. “You okay?”</p><p class="p1">“I just... I can’t imagine it,” Maplecloud whispered. “My kits are so young and I love them so much that I can’t breathe when they’re not in my sight. If someone... if someone were to be the reason I lost them to StarClan? I don’t know what I’d do.”</p><p class="p1">Brindleface sighed, clearly understanding. “I agree. You just want them safe.”</p><p class="p1">“More than anything,” she responded instantly. “I don’t blame her for doing what she did, I honestly think I’d do the same, but that doesn’t make it right. She shouldn’t have killed them.”</p><p class="p1">“No,” Frostfur agreed. “But no use in dwelling in the past. Not when ThunderClan’s future is in front of us.” She turned her head and almost instantly her forced cheerful tone changed. “Thornkit! Be gentle! How many times do I have to tell you that Sedgekit and her siblings are too small to play rough?!”</p><p class="p1">Thornkit huffed and got off Sedgekit. The small brown tabby molly leaped to her paws as though nothing happened, his tail sticking straight in the air. Thornkit looked at the three queens momentarily before racing after Brackenkit. “Sorry mama!”</p><p class="p1">“He’ll be a good warrior,” Frostfur murmured, her whiskers twitching in amusement. “But StarClan help us if the three of us are in the elders’ den during Thornstar’s rule.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud let out a purr of amusement, watching the kits to see which of them would make a good potential leader.</p><p class="p1">Brightkit was a bit shy, but with a good mentor, she’d be a confident and brave warrior. She’d make an excellent leader, her patience and fairness would make her just and well-loved among the clans, as well as respected. But the little kit didn’t exactly seem cut out to be leader. Then again, she was five and a half moons and Maplecloud hadn’t met any other leader. Only time could tell.</p><p class="p1">Brackenkit was as curious as he was kind. He wasn’t as shy as Brightkit, but wasn’t as outgoing as his other littermates either, the perfect in between. He was eager to be an apprentice to serve his clan. He definitely had the ambition and patience to be leader, but he was a bit of a slow learner. Whenever he was with Mistlepaw and Swiftpaw, it took him almost twice the amount of time to learn a move that his siblings had already mastered. His perseverance would make him a good warrior, but Maplecloud couldn’t see him with the seriousness a leader carried.</p><p class="p1">Thornkit was a curious and outgoing little kit. He was already the biggest and strongest of his litter, his fluffy golden pelt almost identical to a lion.</p><p class="p1">Before she could finish her observation, a tom stepped into the den, and Maplecloud felt the urge to race towards her kits and protect them.</p><p class="p1">Tigerclaw scanned the den then turned his gaze towards the queens, dipping his head. “Hello, mollies. By any chance, do you three happen to know where Goldenflower is? I have something to ask her.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud sat up, curling her tail around her paws. “Yes. She decided to take Fireheart and Speckletail hunting for a breath of fresh air.”</p><p class="p1">He stared at her, then rose his head. “Very well. When you see her, tell her I was looking for her.”</p><p class="p1">Forcing herself to dip her head to a respectful depth, Maplecloud held back a sarcastic retort. “Yes, Tigerclaw.”</p><p class="p1">He seemed pleased with her response, backing up to leave the den before pausing, staring at the brown-and-white kit in front of him. Lightkit was pawing at his tail, her still-blue eyes blinking up at him excitedly. He flicked his tail away from her, flattened his ears against his head, and stepped out of the den without a word.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud’s pelt was tingling, her claws digging into the ground. She looked at her daughter, who pouted and turned towards the queens for reassurance. “It’s okay, my little ray of sunlight, Tigerclaw has important deputy duties to attend to.”</p><p class="p1">“But wanna p’ay wit ‘im,” Lightkit pouted, walking forward to sit between her mother’s forepaws. “Wan’ ‘im as m’ men’or.”</p><p class="p1">“It would be an honor for you to have the deputy as your mentor, little one,” Brindleface purred. “He’d be lucky to have you as an apprentice.”</p><p class="p1">Lightkit’s eyes shone, then she looked up, parting her tiny jaws in a yawn that caused her entire body to shake. “Hungy.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, okay,” Maplecloud mewed in amusement, bending her head to press her nose to her daughter’s head. “Rabbitkit, Redkit, Sedgekit, Cloudkit! Meal time!”</p><p class="p1">Almost instantly, the four kits pelted towards her. Cloudkit and Sedgekit lagged behind a bit, slower on their paws than they typically were. Maplecloud padded to her nest with her kits following, then settled in nicely, allowing them to settle at her stomach to suckle. She began licking them as she typically did, purring as she closed her eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Tigerclaw’s been in camp more and more,” Frostfur pointed out. “That’s rather unusual for him.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, Yellowfang’s been in the leader den more often than not. Whitecough is spreading like wildfire through camp,” came Brindleface’s responses, tinged with nerves. “I’m surprised Tigerclaw doesn’t have it, considering the deputy always shares the den with the leader, and if Bluestar has it…”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud opened her eyes, turning her head. “Bluestar and Tigerclaw share a den?”</p><p class="p1">“Have you never noticed?” Brindleface questioned.</p><p class="p1">“I spend almost all my time in here to care for these little ones,” Maplecloud responded. “I only leave to make dirt and occasionally go on a walk for water. I never really see Tigerclaw. Never really see anyone that’s not you or the other queens, the kits, Fireheart, and whichever apprentice’ comes in to bring us fresh-kill.”</p><p class="p1">They shared a den? What if he killed her? No one would really suspect it, especially with whitecough in camp. He could strike when she was weak and lie his way out of it, just like he did with Redtail and Lionheart. Great StarClan, why hadn’t anyone told her earlier?</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure she’ll recover soon, but it’s just odd to see her in her den while Tigerclaw is around most often. I mean, he’s still out of camp a bunch, but not nearly as often as he is when Bluestar’s healthy,” Frostfur meowed.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud stayed quiet, staring at the kits at her belly, the news settling in her head. Bluestar was sick, <em>weak</em>, and she shared a den with the only cat in the clan who wanted her as dead as the prey they ate. But almost no one knew, and those who did couldn’t stop him from killing her at her weakest without raising suspicion.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud curled her tail around her kits, her gaze narrowed as she stared out the den, managing to spot Goldenflower pad into camp and raise her tail in greeting to Tigerclaw, who beckoned her over. She dropped her prey in the pile and padded over to him, pressing her nose warmly against his ear.</p><p class="p1">Whatever the two were talking about, Maplecloud didn’t hear, curling herself as tight as she could around her kits. She’d keep them warm and safe. Neither whitecough nor Tigerclaw would take her kits this leaf-bare if she had any say in it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so late! As always, please let me know of any errors as I don't proofread!</p><p>Also yes I aged up Frostfur's litter, and I also fixed it in previous chapters. Please let me know if I missed any though. I've always hated Mapleshade and how the fandom worships her. I do understand why she killed the cats she did, if I were in her position I might have done the same, but to continue killing and blaming Appledusk's entire bloodline for what he did just like how ThunderClan blamed her kits for existing is just hypocrisy and just plain dumb to me. Like her if you want but homegirl had no reason to continue killing after she avenged her kits. </p><p>To keep it fair, I develop each kit in a separate note on my phone and then use Pickatrandom so that I don't lean towards one or two kits over the others. I hate writing in kitspeak as much as you guys hate reading it, believe me. </p><p>There will also be a lot of changes from canon, but then again, canon is all over the place so does it really matter? Ashkit/fur won't be evil, and Thornkit/claw won't be a dick. Why? Well, having five mothers and two fathers (one of which will be of importance later, just not right now) in total (although biologically one of each of course, but the queens, Fireheart, and a surprise tom basically adopt every kit) will teach them to be better cats.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out that riding a badger is more fun than it seems.</p><p>A bit of a filler chapter, which I didn't mean to do, it was actually supposed to be very plot-heavy. Nothing wrong with fillers I guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Four sunrises passed, with each day bringing more and more sick cats. Swiftpaw, Tulipkit, and Ashkit were sick. Bluestar even lost a life. Cats were getting restless, fearing the worst, but Yellowfang was quick to shut down the rumors that were spreading.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud scared easy. She had always known this. As a kit, she’d always be the one her littermates teased and shoved around, telling her scary stories and she’d always believe them. Living in the clan for almost a moon had caused her to be braver, but she was still a bit of a coward at heart. The rumors were beginning to frighten her despite Yellowfang’s comforting words. Her kits were so young, their bodies were not strong enough to fight infections. They’d surely die if any of them caught it, especially if a cure was not found soon.</p><p class="p1">She practically refused to leave the nursery and kept her kits in there with her. She only left for the dirtplace, but that was really it. She was too nervous that the cold would give her whitecough since her body wasn’t used to it. Her fur definitely helped, but she hadn’t lived outside her whole life. She would occasionally go get water if she could, but most times she was in the nursery, basically stuck in her nest and covering her kits with her tail each time Goldenflower or Brindleface entered after visiting their own kits. Goldenflower seemed to have gotten the hint, and hadn’t slept in the nursery since two sunrises ago.</p><p class="p1">“Mama, when go out?” Redkit asked her, his still-blue eyes filled with curiosity as he looked up at her.</p><p class="p1">“Soon, my little warrior,” she replied easily, tail-tip flicking. “Soon.”</p><p class="p1">“When soon?” Cloudkit prompted, huffing. “Wanna go now.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud shook her head. “Not right now, okay, my little ones?”</p><p class="p1">Okay, fine, she’d admit it: Her kits were driving her <em>crazy</em>. They wanted to go out and explore the camp and play. Frostfur was letting her kits run around, but it seemed as though Brindleface shared her concerns, because Fernkit wasn’t allowed to leave the nursery either. Meaning that Maplecloud was looking after six curious kits.</p><p class="p1">Redkit huffed, but nodded. “Okay, mama.”</p><p class="p1">“Why is it dangerous?” Cloudkit asked, looking up, mispronouncing the last word. “Is jus’ snow, jus’ a lil cold.”</p><p class="p1">Fernkit shook her head. The half-moon age gap between the two litters was subtle, but in that moment, the young kit seemed both younger and older than her denmates. “Cold can lead to sickness, just like Ashkit and Tulipkit. Right, Maplecloud?”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud nodded, bending her head and licking the gray kit’s head. “Exactly. Well said, Fernkit. Yellowfang is a very talented medicine cat, so you’ll be playing warriors with Ashkit and Tulipkit in no time at all.”</p><p class="p1">“Yellowfang saves lives!” Sedgekit beamed, her eyes sparkling. “Wanna be her!”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud turned towards her daughter, but was unable to picture the kit as a medicine cat quite yet. Perhaps when she was older and mellowed out, but right now, Sedgekit just wanted to feel like a hero. For a few heartbeats, Maplecloud didn’t respond, and then she nodded. “If that’s what you want, of course. StarClan just has to send Yellowfang a sign when you’re almost an apprentice.”</p><p class="p1">Fireheart poked his head through the den, his whiskers twitching. The kits brightened when they saw him, leaping to their paws. “That won’t be for some moons, though. Ow! Watch your claws, Sedgekit!”</p><p class="p1">“Wanna be an apprentice now!” Rabbitkit huffed.</p><p class="p1">“Apprentices don’t get badger rides,” Fireheart mewed, then sighed. “Well, Maplecloud, if the kits don’t want to be kits, then they can’t get badger rides, which would be their only way out of the nursery without touching the ground and risk getting sick.”</p><p class="p1">Noticing his tactic, Maplecloud purred in amusement, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws. “A real shame, hm? Well, strictly the nursery for today.”</p><p class="p1">“Ousside?” Rabbitkit asked, perking his ears.</p><p class="p1">Cloudkit’s eyes shone, scrambling to stand between his uncle’s paws and staring up at him. “Wha’s a badder ride?”</p><p class="p1">“A <em>badger</em> ride is something really cool. Oh well. Looks like you kits won’t experience it today,” Fireheart sighed, shaking his head.</p><p class="p1">Fernkit squealed, her eyes, which were greener by the day, sparked with excitement. “You guys should ask for a badger ride! It’s when a big warrior carries you on their back!”</p><p class="p1">Oh, the kits would <em>love</em> that. They’d drive Maplecloud insane asking for them. Right as Fernkit finished speaking, the five young kits gasped and started jumping excitedly around Fireheart’s paws, squealing “badger ride” over and over.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, okay.” Fireheart let out a <em>mrrow</em> in amusement, then crouched down. “Two at a time, now. Redkit and Rabbitkit can go first, and then Sedgekit with Cloudkit. Lightkit, after they go, you and Fernkit can come on, okay?”</p><p class="p1">The six kits mewled in amusement, and Maplecloud blinked at her brother in gratitude. She wasn’t sold on the idea of a badger ride. While the kits wouldn’t touch the ground, she didn’t know if the illness could be transferred other ways, but she trusted Fireheart. He would never willingly put the kits in danger, so it would be okay. They could go out, and she could have a mini-break.</p><p class="p1"><em>Oh, who am I kidding? I’m following them out there.</em> She thought to herself as she watched two of her sons climb on top of her brother, gently sinking their claws into his pelt. Both she and Fireheart were some of the smallest warriors in the clan, but the kits were still tiny, so it wasn’t too difficult for the two to scramble up.</p><p class="p1">“Ready?” Fireheart asked. When Redkit and Rabbitkit mewled in response, he crept out of the den carefully, Maplecloud following him out with her tail brushing the ground to make sure the others wouldn’t sneak out as well. They could still see from the entrance, but she didn’t let them out.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart wobbled around camp, the kits squealing in joy from on top of him, their eyes shining brightly. A few warriors paused to watch, whiskers twitching in amusement.</p><p class="p1">Fireheart was crouched down in the snow, which was slowly melting due to the warmth of his fur. The kits were squealing the whole time in happiness, occasionally shouting battle commands such as “BadgerClan, attack!” as their “badger” limped around, pretending to roar.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud watched, her shoulders slumping in relief. The kits were okay, they were okay. They were having fun, their squeals were bringing more joy to her heart than she ever thought possible. They were okay. They weren’t sick.</p><p class="p1">Willowpelt padded forward, her whiskers twitching. “When Graystripe was a kit, he practically forced his father to give him a badger ride every single day. When Whitestorm wasn’t around, I guess I was second-best. I gave birth to him and he always admired his father more, can you believe him?”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud purred in amusement, trying to picture the large tom as they same size of one of her kits. She never pictured Willowpelt as the type to stay in the nursery for so long and mother a litter, but then again, she never pictured herself living amongst wild cats, reunited with her brother, and watch him basically be a mother himself, so she supposed her judgement when it came to den parents wasn’t the best quite yet.</p><p class="p1">“Hard to imagine, huh?” Willowpelt assumed, amusement lacing her tone. “He was a troublesome kit, but a good one.”</p><p class="p1">“A single kit in a litter?” Maplecloud asked before she could stop herself, then flinched when Willowpelt’s gaze darkened and she looked away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-“</p><p class="p1">Willowpelt cleared her throat, her ears flicking. “It’s fine. No, he was the third in his litter. Three kits total. Two toms, one molly. Graykit was always the strongest and the biggest, it was clear from birth that he’d be a strong warrior. His brother Thistlekit died at birth, he was just a sickly kit. It happens, but it still hurt a lot. Snowkit didn’t… She snuck out with Graykit and they… There was a fox, and they… Well, you’d think that Graystripe would be less troublesome after that, but he didn’t…”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud moved forward, carefully pressing her nose to the gray cat’s cheek to make her stop speaking. “You don’t need to explain it to me. I’m so sorry. I really can’t imagine, but at least Graystripe is safe. He’s alive and well, and he’s a good warrior.”</p><p class="p1">Willowpelt nodded slowly, blinking rapidly as she stared across the clearing. “I’m not foolish. A mother knows when her kit is up to something. He’s sneaking off to meet a cat from another clan, probably RiverClan. I wonder who it is.”</p><p class="p1"><em>She knows?</em> Maplecloud thought, her eyes wide. “Then why haven’t-“</p><p class="p1">“What am I meant to say?” Willowpelt whispered with a roll of her eyes. “He’s young and he’s my kit. My darling little tom, my baby. He’s in love, and who am I to rip that from him? It’s not hurting anyone, and love will not cause a war. So long as he’s careful, then I don’t see a problem. Tigerclaw’s suspicious, and I’m running out of excuses. I know Fireheart knows who it is, and I can only assume you do too.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud hesitated, then nodded slowly. “I haven’t met her, but Fireheart and Graystripe speak highly of her.”</p><p class="p1">Willowpelt’s eyes closed. “So he picked a molly. Good for him. As long as he’s happy.” She turned her head. “Who is it?”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud subtly scanned camp, but all she saw was Fireheart with the kits on his back, and she heard the remaining kits in the nursery, and everyone else was doing their duties. She sighed, then shifted her weight from paw to paw. “Her name is Silverstream.”</p><p class="p1">Willowpelt inhaled sharply, her eyes widening. “Silverstream,” she echoed, testing the name on her tongue. “You’re right, she’s a good cat. Her father suffered a lot, and she’s basically spoiled by her entire clan. She’s the leader’s daughter, meaning he probably knows and he isn’t mad about it. It’s okay. Thank you, Maplecloud.” Maplecloud dipped her head and Willowpelt slowly rose to her paws, then turned to the nursery. “When Whitestorm comes back, he can take the last two. For right now, I’ll take whoever’s next.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you sure?” Maplecloud asked with a playful scoff. “The next two are Cloudkit and Sedgekit.”</p><p class="p1">Willowpelt let out an amused mew. “Fernkit and Lightkit it is, then. Whitestorm should be arriving soon, he can take them if you can’t.”</p><p class="p1">“I might as well.” Maplecloud slip into the nursery. “Cloudkit, Sedgekit! Ready?”</p><p class="p1">“Who’s taking us?” Sedgekit asked, bounding over, a strip of moss on the top of her head.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud purred in amusement, hooking the moss on one of her claws and placing it on the floor, then crouching. “Me. Just be careful, okay? You two are growing and I’m still not the strongest.” The kitting took a very long time, and she had lost so much blood that for a while, Yellowfang was convinced that Maplecloud would die. She still wasn’t at full strength, but it was better than being buried.</p><p class="p1">Cloudkit and Sedgekit nodded eagerly and carefully got on just as Willowpelt slipped in and waved her tail in greeting, then crouched. The two she-cats purred in amusement and slipped through the entrance, joining Fireheart in the prancing. The clearing was filled with squeals from the six kits and drawn-out roars from the three warriors.</p><p class="p1">Yellowfang watched with amusement from beside Bluestar, though sadness and grief flickered in her gaze. Everything was perfect: The kits were having fun, Maplecloud was bonding with both her brother and another warrior, and everything was going okay.</p><p class="p1">They played around for a little while longer until both Fireheart and Willowpelt were called for a patrol. Frostfur’s kits were playing carefully in the snow, not straying too far from their mother, and welcomed Maplecloud’s kits joyfully as the three adults padded near.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud licked Thornkit, the closest kit, behind the ears in greeting, nudging Rabbitkit into the nursery gently. “You four having fun?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah!” Brackenkit squeaked, eyes shining. “Our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow!”</p><p class="p1">“Finally,” Frostfur murmured, then faked a purr as she drew her tongue over Brightkit’s ears, but her sparkling eyes showed her pride. “My little warriors. I’m talking to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Tigerclaw about your mentors once Tigerclaw returns from patrol.”</p><p class="p1">“Apprentices already, huh?” Maplecloud asked, hooking one of her forepaws beneath Sedgekit’s belly and bringing her closer, noticing she was trying to sneak off. “You’ll all make fine warriors.”</p><p class="p1">Cinderkit nodded eagerly. “Yeah we will! I wanna be leader!”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll be deputy!” Sedgekit beamed, squirming in her mother’s grasp. “Right, Cinderkit?”</p><p class="p1">“Uh huh!” Cinderkit nodded. “Fernkit’s our medicine cat!”</p><p class="p1">The three she-kits loves to play a game called “Cinderstar, Sedgeclaw, and Fernheart” together. It was their favorite, and the queens took pride that the three were so clear and determined to get what they wanted. Well, that and if they succeeded, ThunderClan would have three mollies in their highest positions.</p><p class="p1">“Your kits are tuckered out,” Frostfur whispered suddenly, snapping Maplecloud out of her thoughts as Sedgekit dragged herself into the nursery. “You look like you need a break. Do you want to go and take a walk around the territory with someone? Runningwind and Longtail sometimes take walks, and Runningwind is one of the only cats capable of talking sense into Longtail, so I’m sure they’d both be happy to bring you.”</p><p class="p1">“Runningwind and Longtail are mates. I’m sure they want privacy,” Maplecloud argued in a quiet tone, watching Thornkit chase his siblings through the snow. “Besides, I’m sure the kits are hungry.”</p><p class="p1">“Feed them, and then head on out. It’s okay, I can handle five sleeping kits. My litter doesn’t need me hovering over them every second of every day.” Frostfur’s tail flicked. “I’ll go talk to Longtail. He was just with the elders’ since the apprentices are busy. Go and feed your kits and take a break, Maplecloud. There’s more to life than looking after others all day. You deserve to think about yourself, too.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud disguised a flinch. Her life revolved around her kits. She loved them, of course, but it was mainly to prove she could provide valuable warriors to the clan. She recited the code for them every morning and every night and made sure they wouldn’t sneak into the warriors’ den.</p><p class="p1">Frostfur stood and began walking away, flicking her tail over Maplecloud’s ears. Maplecloud watched her go, and peered into the nursery. Her kits were all curled up together, fast asleep. Clearly an entire day of playing had exhausted them.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud looked up at the sky. Dusk patrol had only left a little bit ago, and she had been playing with the kits since sunhigh. She supposed it made sense.</p><p class="p1">“Frostfur!” She called. The white she-cat paused in her tracks, turning her head curiously. “I’ll go now. They’re already sleeping. I’ll feed them when I get back, but I won’t be super long. I might hunt, if there’s anything out.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay. I’ll watch them,” Frostfur agreed, padding back over. “I’m glad you agreed. Now go, get some fresh air.”</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud nodded, trudging through the snow and making her way out of camp. It was freezing, she wasn’t going to deny that, but at the same time, it was refreshing. She paused, opening her maw and tasting the air. The dusk patrol wasn’t that far away, their scents strong. If she got lost, she’d track the scents.</p><p class="p1">The queen made her way through the territory, shocking herself when she realized the scent of the forest was calming to her. It made her think of her future, in a way. It would be hard, great StarClan it would be hard, but she knew it would be worth it. Once her kits stood beneath the HighRock and received their warrior names from Bluestar and would later move into the nursery with their own kits, and later to the elders’ den, it would all be worth it. A thought of her and Fireheart racing through the trees side-by-side flashed in her mind, causing a purr to rumble in her chest. She pictured her kits as apprentices, learning to be the best warriors ThunderClan would ever know. She pictured Sedgekit standing and calling out names for patrols, then twining her tail with Cinderkit’s, a leader and deputy pair as perfect mates. She and Fireheart would be senior warriors, training their apprentices together (both apprentices would be Willowpelt and Whitestorm’s kits) and visiting Yellowfang. They’d patrol with Graystripe, Sandstorm, and the queens often. After a long and fulfilling life, she and her friends would retire to the elders’ den, and die side-by-side defending their clan.</p><p class="p1">Maplecloud paused when she realized where she was. She stared at the Twolegplace in front of her, sitting down with her tail curling over her paws. This was the life she left behind. A life of simplicity and safety, one that guaranteed warmth, food, and a nest every day. She wanted to regret her decision, she really did, she she didn’t. She wasn’t going to lie and say she loved clan life and felt that she belonged in ThunderClan, but something inside her was soothed, as though she finally scratched an itch she couldn’t reach. Seeing her kin every day, knowing that she could share a nest with them whenever she wished and curl her tail around them whenever she saw them, caused excitement to tingle in her pelt. It was worth it, she knew, but she hoped her twolegs were okay as well. She missed them, but she knew they’d move on. They had loved her, and she loved them, but they’d be okay.</p><p class="p1">She was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice the other cat scent that filled the air until she was pinned to the ground by a blue-gray she-cat with a white chest. The she-cat hissed and dug her claws into Maplecloud’s pelt. Without hesitating, the brown tabby queen unsheathed her claws to fight back, her hind paws clawing into the she-cat’s stomach.</p><p class="p1">It seemed as though the she-cat wasn’t alone, because a brown tom leaped to his companion’s side and hissed fiercely, his tail lashing behind him. Maplecloud hissed, clawing the she-cat deeper, causing her to recoil, giving Maplecloud the upper-paw. She leapt to her paws, flattening her fur to make her smaller. The two cats circled her and she hissed and spat at them, crouching low to the ground and waiting for the time to make a move.</p><p class="p1">“Tess! Snipe! Stop!” A voice exclaimed. The two cats stopped circling, but their hackles were still raising and their tails lashing, their eyes narrowed. Maplecloud let out another fierce hiss, her own tail lashing, and watched as a small black tom leapt from a fence. He wore a purple collar studded with teeth, something she only just realized that the two others had as well, and had piercing blue eyes. He was almost pitch black, but he had a singular white paw, just as she did, and it was even the same paw. He stared at the three in front of him and then sat down, narrowing his gaze.</p><p class="p1">The adrenaline from the battle still pumping through her veins, Maplecloud pulled back her lips in a snarl, a growl rumbling deep in her throat to show she wasn’t afraid. She was terrified, of course, but she wanted to live.</p><p class="p1">“Are you two stooping so low as to attack nursing queens? Do you not scent the milk scent on her?” He asked, then focused his gaze directly on her. “Princess, is that you?”</p><p class="p1"><em>Princess. I haven’t heard that name in moons.</em> Maplecloud hesitated, slowly nodding. “My name is Maplecloud now.”</p><p class="p1">The tom’s tail-tip twitched. “Maplecloud,” he echoed, testing the name on his tongue. “I’ll never get used to clan names. Princess is much nicer. It explains why I haven’t seen you in your garden.”</p><p class="p1">“You watch me?” She hissed.</p><p class="p1">“Of course. I had to make sure you were safe, especially when you were expecting. Fine kits could’ve grown in my own clan,” the tom mewed. “Princess, I know you don’t remember me, but my name is Scourge, and I am your older brother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter posted after my birthday! But when I tell you this fic is all I think about, I mean it's all I think about. I have the entire series planned out from here and I'm so excited to continue. School will be restarting the 14th, so there's a chance updates may slow down, but I'm too excited to stop. I apologize for this being the worst chapter yet, Fire and Ice after saving WindClan is basically just "everyone's sick" and I really don't want to think about illness, ya know? Maplecloud is very family-oriented, so I try to make a lot of her chapters about her kin until she figures out her plan within ThunderClan, and I promise that'll be soon. I know it can be annoying for characters to only focus on things like kits. She will get proper development and battle just as every other clan cat. By the way, yes, I would die for good Uncle Fireheart content.</p><p>Also, here's a doc I made about the Crowned Fire rewrite if anyone is interested. It's just for everyone to know what's happening and headcanons I have, but don't worry, there will not be any spoilers within. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mPMY4Akggkb9evnbkGRzFHcUIVRDCDhoVIUg8N0Mv2w/edit?usp=sharing Once again, I don't proofread, so please let me know of any errors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>